


Second Chances

by kitncat



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protectiveness, Romance, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Some say time travel is impossible, it sure seems impossible.  But others say, with a good - a pure - enough reason, it is possible.  Some say that reason could be love or strong regret, or even a hope to make things better.If that's what you believe, then you've come to the right place.My name is Ahsoka Tano, and let's just say I thought time travel was impossible until it suddenly wasn't.  I guess I had all three reasons, wanting to save the man I love, the regret of leaving him and the Jedi Order, and wanting to make the whole universe and a couple specific lives better.But I still didn't believe in time travel and when I found out it's somehow possible, I didn't get the time to ask how, I didn't get nearly enough time to ask all my questions.So fun.Second Chances: An Anisoka Story





	1. Prologue

**__ **

**_Ahsoka_ **

I stirred, then all at once was awake with a sharp intake of breath.

The panic wore off instantly as the person beside my bed came into view.  It was a face I would never forget, no matter how long it was since I'd been in the Jedi Order.

"Master Yoda." I said with a nod of respect.

He smiled, "Too long it's been." He returned.

I bit my lip, giving a slow nod, "It has." I agreed, hesitant to agree despite the fierce agreement inside me.

"To fix the past, the time has come." Master Yoda said.

My eye markings furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Mistakes you've both made, fix them you must." He said.

"You mean...  Like time travel?" I was so confused.  This had to be a dream.

"Time travel it is." He agreed openly.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I decided to start asking questions, deciding to treat this like one of my old missions instead of whatever this was.

"When do I leave?"

"Soon.  Very soon." He replied and I figured he meant  _very_  soon.

"What will I be doing?"

He smiled again, "Fix mistakes, you will.  Heal each other and return the ways." He said.

"What mistakes?"

"Your's and his.  Who else's?"

I swallowed thickly, "What does that entail?"

He gave something akin to a chuckle, "Hold that answer, only you." He replied.

I swallowed, even thicker this time as I knew what he meant, "Relationships are forbidden."

"Once, they weren't.  Learn, you must."

"What about..." I almost couldn't bring the name to my tongue, the emotions weighing me down like a rock.  The pain, the regret, the what-ifs and buts, the  _love_.  "What about Anakin?"

The name found its' home on my tongue and I relished in the old feeling of it rolling off my tongue, even if only for a moment.

"Be back he shall.  New hope, there will be.  Short grows time Youngling."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste at the name but hurried on with the most prominent of my questions, "Will he remember?  This timeline, or whatever it is."

"At first, no.  In future, maybe."

"What about Padme?" I wasn't sure how the name felt on my tongue.  I had always been jealous of her since I realized the full extent of what had once been their relationship but...  I had always refused to act on it...  I had never thought that it was possible for Anakin to care about me that way...  But if what Master Yoda was implying was what I thought it was then...

"Small changes from what you know, there will be.  Rejected him in the timeline you will go to, she has."

"Will he...  Will he follow the same path?"

"Set him on the path, Padme has.  Help him, you can."

I nodded, "Does he... Does he feel the same, about me?"

He smiled, "See it, the blind do.  And hear it do the deaf.  The two of you, it seems, the only ones oblivious."

I swallowed thickly and nodded, "I'm ready.  Will anyone else remember?"

"In time, maybe three other than you.  Unsure of two of them, am I."

I nodded, "What do I do?"

"Relax.  In your instincts and in him, you should trust."

**_Anakin/Vader_ **

My eyes opened slowly, then all at once.

I started to shove myself to my feet only to realize I was already standing, that this was a mere dream and I was surrounded by blackness.

I frowned, I hated dreams.  They were nothing but more pain.  A reminder of the past I had long tried to bury.

"Young Skywalker, welcome."

I snapped my head to the voice, my eyes locking with that of Master Yoda's.

"Master Yoda!" My voice came out a startled yelp and it was now I realized I was as I had once been.  There was no suit or breathing gear, it was just me.  I still had my robotic arm but it wasn't the same as what I wore now.

He smiled, "Time has come." He said.

I frowned, "What?"

He chuckled, seeming to take great amusement in my confusion, "Who you were, time to remember."

I glared at him, "Anakin was weak.  He was destroyed." I growled, even as my voice was that of the person I once was.

"Never given up hope, there is one." He said.

"What?"

He gestured to the side and I followed it, my eyes widening at the familiar figure.

I couldn't tell where she was, but she was laying down.  Part of her seemed relaxed and the other part, twisted by grief and regret and pain.

Above her I could see a small patch of night sky, sparkling stars dancing across it.

"Are you there Master?" Her voice drew me back, the ghost of a smile at her lips.

"I can't believe I'm still doing this.  I know you're gone, they've all told me.  But I know more than they do.  You didn't walk this path for no reason.  I know I helped." She sighed, and I stepped forward.

"Go to her, you cannot.  But a dream, this is." I glared at the green being, before my attention returned to the Togruta.  She was older than I remembered, but that would be the case, wouldn't it?

"I know I pushed you down it.  I can't help asking myself if I could have prevented it.  I don't know, maybe I still could.  They all say that Anakin Skywalker is dead but..." She shook her head, a smile overtaking her features, "I don't believe it.  You're too kriffing stubborn to die."

The smile faded and disappeared and the heart I thought had stopped beating long ago ached for the smile to return.

"I wish that I could get one more chance to see you, to tell you everything I've been too scared to.  If I had to die to do it I would.  I need you.  I never realized how much I needed you until now.  The bond we have it's...  It's cold almost...  I miss the warm pulse it used to have, I miss you." Then her determination came back, "But I won't give up Master.  If there's one thing you taught me, it's never give up.  And I won't give up on you either."

She faded and I didn't, correction  _couldn't_ , stop myself from crying out after her, "Ahsoka wait!"

I turned my attention back to Master Yoda, "I can't be saved." I said softly.

"Not here, can you be saved.  Another timeline, you may not even take this path."

My brows furrowed, "Time travel Master?"

He nodded, "Indeed young Skywalker."

"Ahsoka, will she...  Will she remember?"

He nodded gravely, "She will.  You, will not."

"Wai-" I didn't finished as a sudden blackness overtook my gaze.


	2. Ord Cestus Medical Station

**__ **

**_Ahsoka_ **

I jolted upright, instantly trying to get my bearings.  I knew where I was after a couple of moments, some unknown force - maybe the Force itself - giving me a little aid.

I wasn't aware I'd gasped until I felt Anakin's hand on my shoulder, "It's alright Ahsoka, it's okay.  You're safe." He soothed.  His blue eyes glimmered with relief and reassurance, my panic at having so suddenly awakened in the past that was to be my present fading to a more calm acceptance and a sparking hope.

I needed to make sure he didn't think anything was wrong, or that I had gone crazy, so, thinking back to the first time I'd done this, I repeated my own words, "Barriss?" I asked simply as he gently pushed me back down into a laying position, pulling the blanket up to cover me more.

"Barriss is fine." He said with a smile, "Thanks to your efforts." He looked to the side and my gaze instinctively followed, seeing Barriss just how she had been the first time, calm and relaxed and sleeping.

"And so are the clones." He added, drawing my attention back to him.  It was now I realized that the bond between us, whatever caused it, was pulsing and warm, something I hadn't felt in what felt like forever.

"What were those things?" I asked, deciding to stick to what had originally happened still.  Besides, it was something most people who had experienced what I technically just had asked anyways.  If you were actually me right now you were resisting the urge to throw yourself at him and hug him and tell him you were so glad to see him and that you were sorry and...  You get the point.

"I think I can help answer that." A new voice cut in.  Master Fisto.  "We had the parasite worms analyzed."

I could tell that Anakin, his one hand still resting over me (which was unnecessary in both timelines even though I'm just taking notice of it now and it's not unwelcome) and was almost protective, was quite curious about the parasite findings.

"They are the same type of creature you found on Geonosis, Master Skywalker." By now Anakin had stood and I missed his closeness, especially after so long of being away from him.

"We'll have to inform the troops on Geonosis." He said, going into General Mode.  I wanted to smile, he was definitely the same Skyguy I remembered.  "This parasite might explain how they recaptured the planet the first time.  I don't want it happening again." At the last sentence his voice took a darker edge but it was still that protective loyalty I'd come to associate with him.

"You have been through quite an ordeal, little one." Master Fisto said, turning to me, Anakin's gaze following instantly.

_"You don't know the half of it."_  I thought, but instead said, "Master Skywalker, may I have a word?"

Master Fisto left and Anakin returned to my side, sitting down again.  There was a concerned gleam in his eyes and I wondered if  _now_  was a good time to derive from the original timeline.

_"No, patience."_  I told myself, I couldn't just suddenly spring, at least not at this moment.

"Master, on the ship Barriss was... gone." I thought carefully over what I was saying, making sure it lined up with the original scenario, though there was a deeper meaning to my words he would never know about, "A-And she wanted me to kill her." It sent a familiar chill down my spine.  I didn't mind slashing a lightsaber threw droids who were nothing but metal and code, or other species who I knew little to nothing about, but I had always had a problem when it came to anyone I even remotely knew.  Maybe that's why I could never have given up on Anakin in the other timeline.

"She told me-"

"But you couldn't do it." He finished for me.

"No." I said, shaking my head lightly.  I wondered, if I'd ever had to fight Anakin in the previous timeline after he turned, if I would have been having a similar conversation with someone else, or if I'd have lived to talk about it, or if I could have brought him back.  But those were thoughts for another time.

"No I couldn't." I clarified, "But should I have?" I allowed doubt to seep into my voice, still mentally comparing it to conversations I'd had about giving up any hope of Anakin Skywalker still existing within Vader, as he'd taken to calling himself.

"I mean, it worked out now.  But if we had failed.  If the ship had docked and the worms had spread." I was somehow combining now with where I'd been previously, talking about how I'd felt then while hiding what I knew from him.

"Ahsoka, it's your duty to save as many lives as you can.  Barriss knew you could save thousands if the worms were destroyed, which she thought meant destroying her too." He stood as he continued, "But you did the right thing.  You knew the freezing cold would kill the worms." He paused briefly, "Letting go of our attachments is a difficult struggle for all of us.  You followed your instincts.  I'm sure she would agree that you made the right choice." With that, he turned and left and I was reminded of a similar time, when I'd turned my back on him and walked away.  It was a day I'd regret for the rest of my life.

But I clung to his words, hoping beyond anything that I could do whatever Master Yoda thought I could do.

With a silent breath, I turned my head to look out at the stars.  The cruiser that I knew I had been on sat there and it might seem as if I was looking at it but I wasn't.  I was looking at the endless abyss of stars.  I had often spoken to them, from the pilot's seat in the small ship I had to the ground of a planet.  It was a faint way I hoped to connect with Anakin.

I didn't remember where I'd heard the legend, but it said that the stars listened to all who spoke to them and, for those pure of heart, passed on their messages to their loved ones.  Or that they held the dreams of all.  Or there was the one about a shooting star.

No matter what, stars had a tendency to connect people, to bring a sort of hope and light into a dim situation.

I knew it had been pointless to talk to them, even if the legends were true, I wasn't pure of heart. but it had given me a sense of hope, a knowledge that somewhere out there Anakin would be surrounded by stars as well.

I let out a breath, closing my eyes, "Now for whatever comes next." I whispered into the quiet.


	3. Mission Capture Grievous

I winced as the MagnaGuard droid came forward.  I had been expecting this, waiting for it you could say.  I had known it would happen, just like it did last time.

The two Younglings buried their faces so they didn't have to watch and I let my arms wrap around them, trying to protect them from the holo-transmission.  I was reminded of many similar times when Anakin had hurt himself or put himself in danger to protect me and swallowed thickly, glancing at him.

"Away with the Younglings." Master Yoda ordered.  So far, no one had given any signs of remembering a different timeline and so, I had no one to talk to about the information I knew.

"Masters, if I could stay I might be of some use." I said quietly after nudging the two Younglings into following out of the room.

Master Windu looked doubtful but Anakin spoke up, "Let her stay, she's surprised us before."

The others nodded and Anakin gestured me to his side.  With a small smile and nod of respect to the Masters, I hurried to my Master's side.  For a moment, his arm wrapped around my waist before it flinched away and he held his arms behind his back.

I bit my lip to stop a noise of protest from escaping as the Masters began planning, Master Kenobi finding the hidden message in Master Koth's hand signals.

I shook my head, speaking up, "It won't work." I said bluntly.

All gazes turned to me and I could feel Anakin's worry.  For what exactly, I wasn't sure.  Probably me mostly, knowing him.

I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves as I readied to change at least this part of the timeline, maybe more, "Grievous will know what's going on.  He knows that if Master Kenobi is there then my Master won't be far behind.  Even if Master Gallia goes, that tinny will know what we're doing." I explained.

Master Windu gave a slow nod, "Good point young one.  In all of our plans to capture Grievous both of you have gone."

"So you want me to take a back seat?" Anakin asked, clearly not happy.

I winced, hoping that didn't happen.

"No, not a back seat per say.  Just a pilot's seat."

Anakin tilted his head, one hand coming to rest on his chin, a sign he was curious or intrigued.  "What are you thinking Master Windu?"

"Your Padawan made the point of him knowing that if we sent General Kenobi we would be sending you.  If we sent Ahsoka instead of him..."

My Master shook his head, "No, no way."

I huffed, "Why not?"

"He's too dangerous, he could kill you.  He almost has before."

"I have more experience now."

"The answer is still no, there has to be another way.  You mentioned a pilot's seat?" He looked back to Master Windu and I continued to glare at him.

He had a point but I was more experienced then he realized...  But I knew he was worried.  Nothing could stop him from worrying about me, even if I was going on the safest task ever he'd be worried if I was near a battle.

"Yes.  My thinking was that we let Ahsoka take Obi Wan's original place, he and Master Gallia would go in, and you would be there to help make sure everything went according to plan, including an emergency ride if something were to go... awry."

"And you believe that Ahsoka could not only handle but beat and trap Grievous?" Anakin was doubtful, but I could hear the underlying worry.

"Your Padawan seems to think she can."

He looked a me and I gave him a smile as I met his worried gaze, "Don't worry Master, I won't take any unnecessary risks and I  _will_  capture Grievous." I said firmly.

His eyes changed, it was a fear almost rather than a a worry.  A fear so deep seated I wondered where it came from.  I had never seen that look in my Master's eyes before.  I had seen worry and concern, yes, and occasionally fear but never like the look in his eyes now.

I hesitated for a moment before deciding it was for the best.  I moved so that, despite the height difference making it somewhat odd, I was resting my hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile.

"I'll be fine Master.  You can't get rid of me this easily." I said, trying to turn it into a light joke.

It worked, at least for now, as his lips twitched upwards into a small smile.  He nodded, "Alright.  So Snips takes Obi Wan's place and captures Grievous, Obi Wan and Master Gallia rescue Master Koth, what about me?  I can't just sit back and do nothing."

Master Yoda chuckled, bringing attention to him, "A third point, you shall enter through."

Master Windu nodded, catching on, "You, Skywalker, will launch a third attack point." He pulled up a map of what Grievous's ship looked like.

He pointed at a point near the bridge, "Master Koth will be kept in this area." He said as an area lit up, "Ahsoka, if he takes the bait, will be pulled in and her ship will be here." He pointed at an area on the side of the ship, near the tractor beam, and it lit up.

Anakin nodded, "And?"

Obi Wan rolled his eyes at his former Padawan's impatience but said nothing as Master Windu continued, " _And_  you will land in the hangar.  You will make your way towards Ahsoka and help her."

Anakin still didn't seem the most pleased with the plan but nodded, "By then Grievous will have focused on Ahsoka and the remaining droids will be focused on Obi Wan and Gallia so I can slip on unnoticed, take out any resistance, and aid Snips."

I chuckled, "See Master, you don't have to trust me for long." I teased with a smile.

His gaze snapped to me, "I trust you Snips, it's Grievous I don't trust."

My smile faded, "I was joking, I know you trust me."

He nods, then Master Windu spoke up again, "The only thing, Skywalker, is that you can't come in at the same time as Ahsoka or Obi Wan because then they'll be aware of you."

Anakin sighed, seeming upset by the news, but nodded, "Alright.  So the plan is a go?"

We all nodded.

"Let's move out." Anakin stated, turning on his heel and leaving quickly.

I watched him go, thinking over what I knew about this timeline and its' differences from the original one.

Really, all I knew about differences was that Padme had rejected him.  Which meant there was nothing keeping us from each other besides the no relationship rule but Master Yoda had said something about changing that, about me needing to learn something about the past...

An idea sparked in my mind and I dashed to catch up to my Master, "Master." I began.

He looked down at me, a small smile appearing on his lips, "What do you need Snips?"

"Do you want me to check on R2?  Make sure he's ready for the mission?"

He nodded, "Go on, I'll catch up soon."

I nodded and took off running.  It didn't take me long to find the R2 unit and I dashed up to him.

He beeped happily and I smiled with a laugh.

"I'm glad to see you too R2!"

He beeped again, becoming more serious.

"I need to ask a favor from you."

He beeped curiously.

"No Anakin doesn't know but this is important R2.  I need your help, just until I get time to look for it myself."

He was silent for a few moments before beeping.

I beamed at him, throwing my arms around the little droid in a hug.  "Thank you R2!"

He beeped again, rocking back and forth as I stood up.

"I need you to look for any texts or files on the Order in Ancient times, about where the rules came from - like the one about no attachments or relationships." I said.

He beeped again and I smiled.

"Thanks R2.  I knew I could count on you." I felt a small stab in my heart, I could trust Anakin I just...  Couldn't tell him about all of this, not yet.  Not until I knew more about all of this myself.

**\------------------------------**

I smiled at Anakin.  I was about to board my ship and lure Grievous into my trap.

"Promise me you'll be careful Snips." He said, eyes gleaming with worry and that uncharacteristic fear that was deep rooted.

I nodded, my smile gone as I rested my hand on top of his where it was laying on my shoulder.  "I will Anakin, I promise." I said.

I wanted to chase away his fear and doubt, I wanted to tell him how I'd faced worse enemies than Grievous.  I wanted to tell him of the things that plagued me at night, of all the mistakes I'd made that had cost so many so much.  But I couldn't, not here and not now, perhaps never.

He nodded, hesitantly pulling away his hand, "I'll see you out there Ahsoka.  I'll be there as soon as I can, just stay in one piece until then." It was meant to be a joke I could tell, even as he said it so flatly I knew he had been trying to take our minds off of the danger, knew he wanted me to laugh and smile and not see his fear.

So I played the naive girl that no longer existed - I played the naive girl that life had killed, that had been destroyed by loss and grief.  I gave a smile and a chuckle, pretending to take his joke as nothing more despite how clear it was that he'd failed at it and was serious.  I pretended not to notice his fear and worry.  All while wanting to chase them away.

"I will, you try to stay in the same piece you're in." I said, trying to continue the naive act and the joke he'd started as I climbed the ramp, looking over my shoulder to speak to him.

He cracked a small smile that felt like a huge victory, "I will."

I turned as I reached the top, my hand resting on the button to raise the ramp, "And I'll see you out there.  We are one." I said, pressing the button.  I had picked up the phrase "We are one." at some point, I couldn't remember from where exactly but I liked it.  Of course, I'd never had anyone to say it to, I didn't want that kind of companionship with someone in the other timeline but...  With Anakin I did.

"We are one." I heard him faintly echo over the noise of the ramp.

I sighed and headed for the pilot's seat.  "Ready troopers." I ordered softly, beginning to pilot out.  "We're facing down Grievous, and we have to make sure he stays on this ship."

There was an echo of "Yes Sir"s from the Clones and I could only hope that I could keep them alive.

The plan worked as the tinny attempted to contact me and one of the Clones answered with a taunt about Jedi before hanging up and then the General drew me in with the tractor beam.

I waited until the last second to send the signal for Master Kenobi and Master Gallia to head in and begin the rescue, spinning around to face the droids.

At first it was the commando droids, then I had to face the MagnaGuard droids which were kinda tough but nothing I couldn't handle, and then...  Grievous.

"Grievous." I growled as I saw him.

"You aren't Kenobi!  Who are you?"

I grinned, "I'm Ahsoka Tano." I said, charging at him and swinging my saber.

It has been a while since I'd fought with just one blade but it was an old instinct and came back to me almost instantly.

None the less, for every step I gained I'd lose two or three.  I spun to dodge a slash that instead hit the wall and leaped away as he slashed at the control panels I was standing on.

_"Anakin where are you?!?"_ I was getting slightly desperate.  I was able to hold him off, but not as well as I had predicted, especially when he would use his extra arms to throw a dirty trick my way (which I'm convinced is  _cheating_ ).

I ducked a swing that narrowly missed my head and montrals and I silently thanked time travel for them not being grown out like they had before the time jump.

I shoved off, and Grievous growled.

"This isn't worth it!" He seemed to tap into some sort of com-link, "Fire at the Republic light cruiser!"

The remaining Clone Troopers, who had been staying back for fear of being killed by either one of us, leaped forward to try to stop him from leaving.

"Sir, they are still attached!" A battle droid came through.

"I don't care!  Fire!"

_"No!  It's happening again!"_  I thought as I dashed, swinging out and ever so lightly tinging the robot's metal as a shot rocked the ship.

I dashed after him through the tunnel, but with it shaking and changing shape, bending upward and threatening to break it was extremely hard.

Soon I was having trouble following Grievous who, with his claw like hands and feet, was having no problem.

Then I saw it.  The blue light of a lightsaber.

_"Anakin!"_  I silently cried out to my Master as Grievous reached the top.

"Where is she?" Anakin growled.

"The Togruta is unharmed  _Jedi_."

There was the sound of clashing lightsabers as another shot rocked the tunnel.

More clashing lightsabers and another shot.

Cody, one of my good friends and one of the Clones on board, had made it to my side by now but another shot sent the tunnel breaking and within moments it was completely gone.

"Anakin!" I yelled, clinging on for dear life because if I let go it was over for me.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled back and there were a few more clangs of lightsabers clashing together before his head appeared.

His eyes widened and he held out his hand.  His eyes closed and brows furrowed but I felt the Force around us bend to his will and begin lifting Cody and I up until he set us down gently beside him.

"Are you alright?" It was meant to be a question to both of us, I  _think_ , but he was looking right at me.

I glanced at Cody, who nodded, and nodded to Anakin, "Yeah, thanks to you.  It's a shame Grievous got away though."

"There's more important things than taking out Grievous." He said.

"Now come on, this whole thing is going down." He said, already moving as he spoke and giving me a slight push to get me moving.

Within a second we were all three running, the sound of Anakin's steps a constant, repetitive, and reassuring sound.

So I may not have achieved my goal of changing the timeline and capturing Grievous but it didn't go worse then last time so, win.

We made it to Anakin's ship and he shoved me on, Cody hurrying to keep up.

I glanced back at the dying ship that could have easily caused my death as Anakin took off before looking back at him.

I smiled.  It wasn't for him or for me or provoked but I smiled.

This felt good, to know I had Anakin back.

"So, that mission was a bust." I joked.

"They got Master Koth, so not completely, and we know where they're going."

I nodded, resting my hand on top of his as he piloted the ship, "Yeah, and we're together and in one piece."

He smiled, "Yeah, we're together and alright." Relief coated his voice but he'll never admit it.

"Let's get ready for the next adventure." I joked as he docked.

He chuckled and nodded.


	4. Break

I paced the deck, I knew what was happening down there, at least roughly.  I just wish I could do something to  _stop_  it from happening.

I had thought about telling Master Kenobi to just let Grievous go for this round but...  That would not end well for me and would probably result in embarrassment as Anakin jumped in to protect me and then scolded me for it.

So yeah, I had to let this all unfold while I was stuck up here in a spaceship.  Fun.

"Ahsoka will you please stop pacing and just relax." Anakin broke in.

I wanted to snap at him, to say he didn't know what I knew, that he didn't have to bear the knowledge of the pain that could be endured by everyone we cared about, including each other.  I wanted to say he didn't understand, to take out my frustration at having this...  This information that could change everything and not being able to say anything for fear of being thought crazy and losing my place in the Order.

Instead I just forced my footsteps to stop and looked up at him, hoping he could read what I needed him to know in my gaze.

His eyes softened, gesturing for me to follow, and led me to our quarters.

Most Masters and Padawans had joined quarters, including us.

He gently guided me to sit on his bed, crouching down in front of me to be eye level, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"What is it Ahsoka?" He asked softly.

I shook my head slightly and spoke true, "You wouldn't understand."

His soft gaze didn't change, "I think I'd surprise you." He fell silent and when I made no move to speak he sighed, "I want you to be able to talk to me Ahsoka, about anything." He tried.

I felt tears well in my eyes and his gaze grew concerned.

I threw my arms around him, clinging to him as he wrapped his arms around me, concern turning into a thick cloud around him.

"I want to tell you Anakin I just..." My voice broke as a sob escaped me, "I can't."

I sobbed and cried and he held me.  I could feel his concern, his confusion over what was going on, but he didn't say anything, he didn't need to at this moment.  At this moment, he knew I just needed him.

And so he held me as I cried, as all the pent up emotions and times of nearly telling more than I could spilled out.  All the tears I'd held back for so long, for  _too_  long, spilled over.

As I broke again and, for the first time, didn't try to pick up the pieces.

I had failed, I had failed so many times.  I failed him, I left him and then I couldn't save him.  I left him, I made the biggest mistake of my life.  I broke him more than he already was, and I broke myself in the process.

After I left the Order I was never the same, it was impossible to be when it felt like half of you was missing and you were being haunted day and night by your past.

I had failed him, I had abandoned him.  And ultimately he had paid the price.

The price for my mistake.

"Shh...  It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry for." Anakin drew me back and it was now I realized that I had been whispering and crying that I was sorry.

I pressed my face into his shoulder, if only he knew how much there was to be sorry for.

He rubbed a gentle hand up and down my back, "Come back to me Ahsoka, it's alright.  Everything's okay." He soothed.

I nodded into his shoulder, slowly calming down.  I still didn't try to pick up the pieces that every other time I'd broke I'd carefully picked up and attempted to glue back together only for them to fall apart again.  I didn't try to pretend nothing was wrong or that I was fine like I had on Shili after I left the Order.

No, I broke.  And this time as I came back to myself I didn't try to arrange the pieces back into place.  I let them lay where they'd fallen and let Anakin slowly put me back together.

"What if it wasn't?" I asked quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"What do you mean?" He replied, still holding me close to him.

"What if I messed up and everything came down in flame-y pieces and hundreds of people died because I made one foolish decision?" I asked quietly.

He gently moved so that my still tear-filled eyes met his blue ones.  "Why would you even ask that Ahsoka?"

A tear slipped down my cheek and he wiped it away.  "What would you do?" I asked, trying not to fall apart again.

He pulled me close again, holding me against his chest and allowing me to hear the soft beating of his heart, "I'd pull you close and tell you it was okay, that everything is going to be okay.  I'd tell you that no matter what I'm going to stand beside you and I won't let anything happen to you." He said softly, rubbing my back as he rocked us gently.

I nodded weakly, trying to let it calm my mind.  I could feel myself starting to be pulled towards sleep, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry." I repeated the phrase so softly.  I hadn't said the words since I'd become known as the Fulcrum to anyone but my dreams but on Shili I couldn't even begin to guess the number of times I 'd said it to someone who wasn't even there and then I'd never said it to him in person.  Maybe I'd said it hundreds, or even thousands, of times, who knew.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ahsoka, everything's okay.  I'm not leaving you." Anakin's voice was the last sound I heard before finally giving in to sleep.

**_Anakin_ **

I smiled as she slipped into sleep.

It only lasted a moment though before my mind snapped back to what had just happened.  Something was wrong, I could tell, but I just couldn't see what.  I couldn't see what had changed.

Forget confused at what had just happened, I was worried.  I'd never seen her fall apart like that, kriff I'd only seen her crack a couple of times.  But this, this was different.  It was a complete break.

I ran it over again from bringing her in here to talk in private to now but came to the same conclusion as I already had.  It made no sense.

And yet, Ahsoka seemed to know what she was asking.  What she was saying.

There was a plea in her eyes as she asked me that question, that awful question that I was still trying to figure out why she'd asked it.  She had wanted,  _needed_  to an extent, to know my answer.

I couldn't figure out what had changed between the moments she'd sat down and when she'd broke.

And she had been apologizing to me.  Or was it to whatever was in her head?  Was it to whatever she seemed to think she'd done?

I looked down at the sleeping Togruta in my arms, tear tracks marking her face as she slept peacefully.

It was hard to imagine that just minutes ago she'd been so distraught and now so peaceful.  Or maybe that was just an outward appearance.

My mind ran over the conversation again and again, coming always to the same conclusion.  It made no sense.

I sighed, growing slightly desperate as I looked at the person who had suddenly become a complete mystery.

I wanted to help her with every fiber of my being, wanted to heal what some mysterious thing had broken.  I wanted to wipe away her tears and carry her pain on my shoulders.

Yet she didn't seem to know how to tell me what was wrong.  It concerned me that there was anything that we couldn't tell each other.  Then again, I hadn't told her about Padme so I guess we were even?  No, it didn't seem right.

I needed to help her but...

Kriff why would she even ask such a horrid question?  How could she cause the death of hundreds with one decision, a foolish one as she'd called it?

How had something like that even entered her mind?  I couldn't think of any situation like that...  And yet the  _look_  in her eyes...  It was like she knew exactly what it was, like she could see herself making the decision and see the deaths it caused.

I sighed again, my shoulders sagging as I looked at her.  I would solve this mystery but I couldn't, not with the information I had.

With that in mind, I made my decision on what to do.

I would be there for her, let her break when she needed to and pick up the pieces for her, and slowly - over however long it took - I would figure out this mystery and help her.  I would fix her from whatever had broken her, and maybe I could heal along the way.


	5. Assassins

**_Ahsoka_ **

I grumbled as I followed Anakin through the streets of the darker parts of Coruscant.  Let's just say before I had come to this I had  _more_  than double checked and double secured my lightsaber.  I'd figure out another way of getting those two assassins, a better way then almost dying and losing my lightsaber.

Anakin chuckled, nudging my side good naturedly, "Cheer up Snips.  We'll be back on the top before you know it." He said.

I smiled.  He had been softer in a way with me since my break down but not so much that it worried me.  Of course it changed how he acted, he was probably still trying to figure out what happened.

I hadn't brought it back up and neither had he, but I could almost always feel him keeping himself close to me, whether it was physically or through our bond.

I nodded, "Thanks Skyguy.  Now, go get the crook." I said, pushing him towards the bar.

He nodded and vanished into it and I let my thoughts flit back to the other thing I needed to worry about.  The assassins.

I had no idea how not losing my lightsaber would change the timeline, neither did I know how to pretend I'd gotten the information on them.

There were plenty of people talking to one another in quiet voices out here though.  I'll just say I eavesdropped and they were talking about it.  It sounds like as solid a plan as any.

Just then the huge crowd came out and I rushed forward, trying to snag whoever it was we were here to get.

A rough hand shoved me away and I put my hand over my lightsaber to hold it in place as I stumbled, being shoved again, and repeating the process until I fell.

I landed with a grunt and instantly shoved myself back to my feet, glaring after the crowd and checking my lightsaber.  Still there.

I let out a breath and looked up as Anakin came out of the bar with Car Affa, the crook.

I beamed at him, walking over and holding up my hand for a high five.

He chuckled but obliged, gently connecting our hands before returning full focus to Car Affa.

 _"Master?"_  I tried through the bond.  We generally didn't communicate through the bond but we did when we needed to and I don't want to take any chance on Affa knowing who we were talking about and alerting them.

He gave me a confused glance, but I felt a small pulse of worry through the bond,  _"Yes Snips?"_  He replied silently.

I smiled slightly at the nickname, unable to help it.   _"When I was out here I overheard people talking about a couple of assassins.  Seemed worth looking into."_

He nodded slightly,  _"I agree Snips.  You wouldn't have happened to catch any other information, did you?"_

I giggled,  _"Oh Skyguy."_  I said fondly through the bond, a small smile tugging on his lips now,  _"I got their names - Ione Marcy and Cassie Cryar.  They're next target might be a fellow assassin by the name of Nack Movers."_

He nodded,  _"We'll drop him at the temple and then pay Movers a visit.  How does that sound?"_

I nodded, smiling slightly at him,  _"Sounds good."_

He smiled and we looked at the very confused Affa, who had been looking between us trying to decide what he was missing.

"Nothing to worry about Affa, we're just going to take you to the Temple." Anakin assured, smiling in what would be a friendly way if it wasn't for the gleam in his eyes that screamed  _"We are not friends"_

I rolled my eyes and followed him back to the temple.  Unlike last time I simply waited for Anakin to return so we could go get the assassins, my hand running lovingly over my lightsaber.

He joined me and smiled, hand resting gently on my shoulder as he unnecessarily guided me.

I managed to shake off his hand as we got back to the lower levels, causing him to give me a small pout before refocusing.

"Any idea which way?"

I pointed the direction I remembered, "This way."

He nodded, letting me take lead.

I guided us through the streets, trying to keep my lightsaber out of sight as much as possible.  I slipped up towards Movers's apartment, pausing at the door at the blaster shot in the code area.  I remembered it had been slashed last time using my lightsaber, so I'm not too surprised.

"Someone's already been here.  Be ready for a fight." Anakin cautioned quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"Duh." I mumbled back, waving my hand and opening the door.

Movers was laying on the floor, a blaster shot through his chest.  I looked around at the wrecked room before my gaze settled on the 'frightened' woman who emerged.

"Are they gone?" She asked skittishly and I glanced at Anakin, silently telling him to play along.  He gave a slight nod.

"Is who gone?" He asked.

"The men who killed Nack." She said, pretending to cry.

 _"What men?"_  I silently wondered sarcastically.

"Who are you?" I asked, just to certify.

"Ione Marcy."

 _"Culprit One."_  I heard Anakin through our bond.

I watched as she moved, muscles tensed and ready to grab my saber at any moment.

"I came home and found him like this." I really didn't care whether that part was true.

"Ione did you call for help?  Why were you hiding?" I asked as if trying to scope out the situation.

"I was afraid." She said, looking at me.

 _"She's trying to get sympathy, smart tactic.  But she does seem pretty scared..."_  I heard Anakin comment through the bond.

 _"Don't let it fool you Master, I_ know _what I heard."_

_"I believe you Snips.  Plus, I think something else is troubling her..."_

I nodded slightly to myself, refocusing on Ione as she fake cried.

"I'll search the other rooms." I said softly.

Anakin nodded, "Be careful Snips."

I nodded, smiling, "I will Skyguy." With that, I turned and headed for the bedroom.

I didn't waste time looking like I had last time, instead instantly going to the window.

"I know you're here." I growled.

She emerged, trying to throw a punch.  I dodged, unlike last time, and whipped out my lightsaber, keeping her away from the window.

The sound drew Anakin in and I prayed he didn't let Ione get away.

He threw himself forward as Cassie Cryar reached for her blaster.  Slamming into her, the two landed on the floor with a loud thud and within moments Anakin had her pinned to the floor.

I dashed out, catching Ione trying to leave and using the Force to slam the door closed.

"Funny, I just apprehended a female.  You said that it was men that murdered Nack." I said, pulling a pair of handcuffs from my belt.

Her eyes widened, "I-I didn't...."

"You didn't what?  Think we would find out?  Well we did.  Ione Marcy, I am placing you under arrest.  You have the right to remain silent." I said, crossing the room quickly and handcuffing her.   _"Much easier than last time."_  I mused to myself.

Anakin dragged her friend out, who was glaring murderously at me and I just smirked, beginning to lead Ione out, contacting the officials so that police droids could come and pick them up.

We were silent as we watched them leave and didn't speak much other than saying good job to each other until we got back to our quarters.

"So how exactly did you just so happen to  _overhear_  about that assassination?" He asked, looking at me.

I frowned, "What do you mean Master?" I asked.

"Well, you said you overheard someone talking about the rumor of the assassination and got the information.  However usually that stuff is pretty tightly kept."

I shrugged, "Somehow word got out."

He frowned, like he didn't quite believe me, but said nothing, a twinge of guilt hit my stomach for so blatantly lying to him.

"You can tell me anything Ahsoka, even if you think you can't.  I want to be there for you, through everything."

I sighed, gazing at him as he stared desperately back at me.  He wanted to understand what was going on so badly and I hadn't told him.

The thought of  _"Since when do we keep secrets from each other?"_  flickered through my mind and I almost felt like completely breaking and telling him right then and there.

 _"This is for his own good.  Master Yoda said that he'll remember in time.  I just have to give him that time and hope that remembering doesn't push him to become Vader again."_  I insisted to myself, a shudder going through my body at the thought of what I had caused Anakin to become.

I  _knew_  I could tell him anything, I wanted to, I just couldn't tell him about  _this_.  He'd probably think I'd lost it.

Instead, I just gazed at him, desperately trying to convey everything I needed to without speaking.  I feared if I did speak right now I'd completely crumble again, that I'd break down and cry, that I'd mumble apologies that came too late to be of use.

He nodded, seeming to understand everything I couldn't bring myself to say out loud.  That I knew all of that but I couldn't tell him about this, that I just needed him to be there while I figured it out somehow.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest gently.

I felt the day's events catch up with me and yawned slightly, snuggling closer despite the fact that we were standing.

He gently guided me to his bed but at the moment I didn't care as he eased us down to lay on it.

"Get some rest Ahsoka, I'll be here when you wake up." He murmured softly, promising to be there as his breath bathed my montrals and sent shivers down my spine at the sensation.

I nodded slightly, snuggling as close as possible to him before giving in to sleep.


	6. Spar

I stared out at the stars.  I would have to report to Anakin for training soon but for now I was in silence.

I smiled softly as I watched the twinkling lights, a rare sense of peace coming over me.  My mind wandered to things that would no doubt be coming up and I sighed, shoulders sagging.

Anakin would be assigned to help protect Duchess Satine which meant I'd be stuck here alone.  Great.  Just when I was starting to get used to having him around again.

I watched the stars, mind drifting away again.  We had been through so much together, in this timeline and the other one.

I felt myself smile as I thought of the good times, of all the gibes and games and spars and talks we'd had, but my face fell as I remembered what had seemed like my final moments with the true Anakin Skywalker - before this craziness anyways.

**_Flashback_ **

"Ahsoka you are making a mistake!" He pleaded, looking down and away from me.

I looked at him, my heart fracturing just a bit more but I forced my resolve to stay strong, "Maybe.  But I have to sort this out on my own.  Without the Council." I looked away, my voice faltering for a moment as I told myself this was for the best, already knowing it was a lie, "And without you." I forced myself to finish, to turn away from him.

Then he said something I had never expected to hear from him.  "I understand.  More than you realize I understand.  I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."

For a moment, I wanted to make a bitter remark about him and Padme but I couldn't bring myself to, my heart ached too much as I realized just how much I'd give up for a single chance with him.  But it was over.  Everything was done and everything was said.  There was nothing left to say...  But good bye.

"I know." I managed, unable to bring the words good bye to my lips.  I forced my legs to move, to carry me away from Anakin, away from the Jedi Order, away from my life.  I allowed my tears to fall, slipping slowly down my cheeks with no one to wipe them away.  I could feel him watching, silently pleading with me to turn around.

But I never turned around.

_**End of Flashback** _

I never turned around.  Not until it was too late.

I wiped furiously at the tears that were falling.  It was over.  I had made my choice.  And I would have to live with knowing the consequences that followed.

I could practically smell the smoke and see the fire, see the blazing red of his lightsaber.  I could hear the screams that had echoed around the destruction of what had been the Jedi Temple.

And I caused  _all_  of it.

I growled in frustration.  How was I supposed to help Anakin if I couldn't even help myself?

The words of Master Yoda flickered back into my mind.

_"In your instincts and in him, you should trust."_

I sighed, wiping away the last of my tears.  Trust Anakin, it seemed like the most simple task in the world.  And I found myself trusting him with everything I had.

I smiled.  A second chance was a rare thing, I'd learned that well enough, and I had one.  I had to make the best of it.  I had to prove I wasn't given this for nothing.

I had a chance to have everything I had given up and lost in the other timeline, I had a chance to make things better.  I had a chance to do all the things I'd never done.

I squared my shoulders, raising my chin.  This was my second chance, and I wasn't going to let it fly by.

"Ahsoka, ready to train?" Anakin broke into my thoughts.

I nodded, turning to face him as my smile turned into a smirk, "If you're ready to get your butt kicked." I said.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be?  Bring it on!"

I laughed happily and the two of us no less than ran to the training room, not breaking pace as we spun away from us with our lightsabers igniting.

"Scared Skyguy?" I asked, muscles tensed and ready to dodge at a moment's notice.

"In your dreams Snips."

I chuckled, launching myself at him.  Our lightsabers crashed together with a familiar rhythm, like the beating of a heart or a dancer doing the same dance again and again.

Swing, block, duck, jump, swing, jump, block.

It was familiar and welcome, the two of us knowing and predicting the other.  We knew what the other would do before we did it, creating what looked like an odd dance and dancing lights.

I ducked, swung, blocked, jumped, blocked.

We were like one being, moving together, knowing the other's move as if it was our own.  We knew when to move and what to do, we never missed a beat or a step or a swing.

I felt freer than I had in ages, my thoughts calm and entire focus on Anakin and the spar.  At this moment I wasn't burdened with the fact that I knew about the future, or that I knew what was going on in another part of the galaxy.  No, at this moment it was just Anakin and I.

Just the gentle pulse of the bond between us.  Just the clashing of blue and green, blue eyes locked with blue eyes, breaking only for a half a second at a time for a spin or a duck.  Just the sound of boots hitting metal.

There was no words, we had never truly needed them to convey most things.  At this moment, found in the middle of the chaos of war, there was no need for verbal communication.  In this moment it was just the two of us, silently reading the other like we were open books.

There were no boundaries, no borders.  No secrets or lies.  Nothing.  It was just us.  Just the two of us.

It had always been in a way.  There had always been only us in a way.  We knew the other better then we knew ourselves sometimes.  We had never needed words or hand signals or anything else to know what the other was feeling - we just  _knew._   We just knew when the other needed us, or when they needed support or help.  We had just always known and been there.

There had always been that silent understanding between us, a knowledge that we could count on the other.

That thought caught me out of the euphoria of the peaceful spar.

I had failed that bond, that trust that we had put in each other so unfaltering.  I had come so close to death so many times and I had always trusted him to get me out of if.  He had done the same whenever he was almost killed.

And then I had turned my back on him.  I had walked away from it all.  I had walked away from the Order, from him.  I hadn't even been able to tell him good bye, or see you again, or any sort of parting.  I had left it open, like a conversation that would be brought up again at a later date and finished.

I had abandoned him, after so much.  I had turned my back on him.  I knew I needed him.  And I had known, somewhere, that he needed me.  But I had still left, had still walked away.  I still hadn't turned around.

I had left him when he needed me to stay by his side most.  I could have stopped it, I know I could have.  I could have saved him, I could have healed him.  Instead I had just broken him and broken myself.  I could have done so much that I hadn't.

Because I abandoned years of devotion because of one mistake.  Because I had left the Order.  Because I had left  _him_.

My knees gave out at the final thought, my lightsaber skittering out of my grip as I put my hands down to catch me.

It was now I realized that I was crying, and that Anakin had gone only on defensive because I'd been getting more aggressive at the dark turn of my thoughts.

His own lightsaber fell from his hand as he dropped to his knees, gently pulling me to him and holding me to his chest.

I let him, closing my eyes as I tried to fight back the tears, as I tried to hold together the pieces that were threatening to crumble.

"It's alright Ahsoka."

The sentence was the last push and I shook my head desperately, "No it's not Anakin!" I snapped, shoving myself away from him.

He flinched away, looking at me as if I was a complete stranger.  And maybe, I thought, I was.  I certainly didn't know who I was at this point, or at least this moment.

I felt my fight drain away at the sight that I'd hurt him and shook my head desperately as a soft sob escaped me.  I let my head fall so that my forehead rested on the metal floor.

"I'm sorry." I said, unsure if he'd understand me.

I felt him gently pull me against him again, "It's alright Ahsoka." He repeated.

I shook my head, sobbing again, "It's not okay, it hasn't been okay." I whimpered.

He held me closer, "Nothing is going to hurt you Ahsoka, I'm here." He promised.

I shook my head, sobbing, "I-I- I don't know!" I sobbed.

"Shh...  It's okay Ahsoka, everything is alright." He ran a gentle hand down my back lekku and a shiver went down my spine.

I shook my head again, "It's not okay!  I can't lose you!" I snapped, ending up out of his hold again and on my feet.

He stood slowly, a growing desperation in his eyes and I could feel it through our bond as he tried to understand, as he tried to help me.

"Ahsoka, it's okay." He tried and I shook my head desperately, looking everywhere but him.

"Ahsoka look at me."

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.  I wanted to tell him, I wanted to confide in him so that we could share this burden, I wanted to curl up with him and tell him how I felt, but here I was.  Avoiding his gaze.

"Ahsoka  _look_  at me." He pleaded.

I met his gaze, almost jerking my gaze away again instantly as memories of the last time I'd seen that desperate look in his eyes threatened to drown me.

_"I understand."_

_"You are making a mistake!"_

His words echoed in my ears as loud as if they were being yelled and my body shuddered with the effort of restraining sobs.  He had been so right.  I had been making a mistake.  The biggest mistake of my life, something I would regret for as long as I lived.

"Look at me.  I'm right  _here_  and I'm not going  _anywhere_.  I'm here for you.  Even if you don't tell me what is going on right now I am  _here_  for you.   _Please_  let me help you." He pleaded, holding out his arms.

I sobbed, crossing the short distance we'd put between us and pressing myself against him, my arms wrapping around him as his arms wrapped around me.  I buried my face in his chest, wanting the world to disappear.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, with him offering a silent source of comfort.

Eventually I calmed, my tears subsiding.  But I still stood there for a while longer before pulling away, his hand coming to cup my cheek.

My breath caught in my throat as he gently wiped the remaining tears from my cheek, his thumb hovering on my lips before moving away.  However his hand stayed there while his other hand rested gently on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

I nodded, "Yeah.  Thanks." I said, giving him a small smile.

He smiled back, "Anytime.  Like I said, I'm here for you, in whatever way you need me to be."

I nodded, "Thank you.  I'll tell you I promise I'm just...  I'm still figuring it out myself."

He nodded, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, "It's alright.  When you're ready I'll be here and until then, I'll be here when you need me."

I nodded, leaning my head on his chest for a few moments before pulling away, summoning my lightsaber to my hand.

A grin spread over his face as he called his, "Up for another round Skyguy?" I asked, falling into a stance as the heavy mood disappeared.

"Bring it on Snips."

We clashed together, falling instantly into that calming rhythm.

Swing, block, spin, duck, block, swing....

It was easy, we knew what was coming.  We knew the other, we knew the next move.

We could count on each other, rely on each other.  We were there for each other, no matter what.  We understood each other in a way no one else truly could.

The world around us again seemed to fade away, narrowing only to us.

Narrowing to the clash of green and blue, to the whirring sounds of the blades and the clashing sounds of them.  To the sound of feet hitting metal.  As blue met blue, only breaking for brief moments that seemed as if they never really happened.

As the world disappeared and it became just us.  Just two hearts beating in unison, two minds knowing the same things, two beings breathing as one.  Two that were somehow like one - like two souls entwined.

Time blurred and almost seemed to disappear.  For now it was just the two of us.  Just Commander and General, Master and Padawan, Skyguy and Snips.  Just us.

Time didn't matter here.  Whether it was seconds or minutes or hours, it didn't matter.  For it was only us.  It only mattered that we were together, able to predict the other as if we were an open book for the other to read.

We needed no words, no gibes for once going between us.  We already knew everything the other might want to say.

We let the world drift away, let the war become a problem for later and not now, and let it become the two of us.  Somehow we entered some sort of bubble, our own little world where it was only us.

And for this moment, it didn't matter what happened next or what had happened previously.  All that mattered was right here, in front of us as blue and green clashed and blue gazed at blue.  We were here, together.

We were there when one of us needed the other.  We knew when the other needed us without saying a word.  And for now that was all we needed, was to know we had the other.

Perhaps that's all we ever truly needed at any time, but now more than usual.  It was just the two of us in this moment, in our own little world in our own little place in our own way.

And in this moment I think we both knew.

I was his, and he was mine.


	7. Voyage of Loyalty

I pretended to be interested in the briefing of the Clones.  Honestly, I was just glad to be here.  Though there was a catch...   _Obviously...._

Since they had already struggled to get Anakin and Obi Wan as guards for the Duchess, they had decided I would be playing the role of a Shili ambassador under Anakin's protection.  Of course, I had my lightsaber on me.  Fight me, I wasn't getting rid of that thing - it made me feel vulnerable to be without it.  It was just hidden.

I was wearing a red dress that went down to the middle of my shins and black leggings as well as black flats, I was  _not_  wearing heels.  Believe me, Anakin tried.  And Anakin failed.  He was lucky to get me in a dress.

"Snips, anything to add?" Anakin asked, surprisingly giving me an opportunity to give myself a chance to add something in.

I nodded, "Everyone is a suspect, anyone could be a traitor, and also I have a suspicion that there may be assassin droids on board, no one should leave the group." I said.

"We usually break into pairs." Rex said, seeming confused as to why I didn't know this.

I chuckled, "I know Rex.  But I mean  _no one_ , in pairs or otherwise.  It might take longer to search the place but it's safer.  Also here," I tossed a set of motion sensors to him that he caught, "Set them up by the elevator shaft, that way if anything leaves we know.  I rigged it to Anakin's com so it'll go off if the sensors are disturbed."

Rex nodded, "Will do Commander."

I smiled and nodded to Anakin, "That's all Master."

Anakin nodded, lips quirking into a small smirk before he refocused, "Well troops, let's get to work." He said, gesturing for me to follow.

"Now Miss Tano, you are not my Padawan right now.  I am your guard and you are Shili's ambassador.  Understand?"

I had had a briefing on what was okay to give out and what wasn't as well as the basics on what was happening on Shili, "Yes Master Jedi." I said formally.

Shili wasn't exactly completely neutral, but it wasn't completely aligned either.  It answered to the Republic but at the same time it was independent of it.  If that made sense...

Anakin nodded and led me into the room where the rest of the ambassadors and the Duchess was.

Anakin gave a small bow and I followed suit.  "Ambassadors, if I may introduce Miss Ahsoka Tano, Shili's ambassador."

A series of nods followed Anakin's announcement and I smiled slightly, giving a shy wave.

Anakin's com link beeped and he sighed, "I am afraid you'll have to excuse me.  Obi Wan, keep Miss Tano out of trouble for me?" He said, intentionally sending a hidden gibe my way.

I called him on it, of course.  "With all due respect, Master Jedi, I believe I am more than capable of keeping myself out of trouble." I said.

Anakin floundered for a moment, before popping out with, "I need to go."  This was followed by him hurrying from the room.

I chuckled to myself, making my way around the room and ending up with a drink that smelled funny.  I wasn't sure whether to trust it or not.

I engaged in some small talk, trying to act as if time wasn't pressing down on my shoulders.  I kept glancing at Tal Merrik, knowing already he was the traitor.

You're probably wondering by now how I know all of these events when I wasn't there to witness them, right?  Well, people talk.  People share stories.  My Master and I shared stories of our adventures apart.  That's how, and I got other stories from others - Rex, Cody, even Obi Wan.

After a while we ended up going to the dining hall area, I mean, it was a dining hall or room.  We settled down, Mandalorian guards serving the food.  I was a bit hesitant at first, not sure whether to trust it but then Obi Wan came over.

He bent down, making it seem like he was reassuring me that the food was safe, but actually was warning me.  "We may have company soon.  You were right, assassin droids.  Also, the food is safe." He said, low enough for only my ears - well, montrals.

He stood back up and, nodding to him in thanks, I took some food and began eating.

It wasn't five minutes later that an assassin droid burst in and headed straight towards Satine, who was seated to my left.

I lunged out of my seat, years of training and reflexes kicking in instantly as I pulled her out of harm's way and put myself in front of her, letting out a growl at the droid.  Obi Wan leaped to the rescue before I had to reveal myself, sending his lightsaber through it.

Then, of course (because things could never be simple), miniature droids started popping out.  Fun!  Baby assassin droids....

I hissed, letting the others who were already known to be armed take over before they were beginning to get overwhelmed.

Grumbling to myself, I grabbed my lightsaber from its' hidden pocket-thing and turned it on in one motion, green light illuminating the area around me.

I leaped forward, the ambassadors taking a brief moment to stare before resuming the fight.  My saber sliced through the droids and leaving them in halves, or one third and two thirds - depending on how I hit them.

I noticed Obi Wan catch one and smirked.

Everything settled down and Satine wandered over to me, "So, you're a Jedi as well?" She asked good naturedly, almost conversationally.

"Padawan, but yes.  A Jedi." I agreed, flipping my now disengaged lightsaber in my hand.

"And let me guess, General Skywalker - your  _guard_  - is your Master?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

She chuckled, "And why did they decide to bring a Padawan, a secret one, on the ship?"

"Extra protection." I smirked, "I'm one of the best."

"Anakin has rubbed off on her in a few less desirable ways." Obi Wan chimed in.

As if saying his name had summoned him, Anakin burst in with ignited lightsaber.

Everyone spun to look at him and I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"Oh." He said, losing the battle posture and turning his saber off to clip it to his belt, "I see you have things handled."

We nodded and I couldn't help but giggle at him, causing him to notice my saber.

"So you've met my Padawan Ahsoka Tano." He said awkwardly.

I couldn't help it now, I laughed.  Anakin grinned, as if he hadn't just been completely awkward and stuff.

I calmed, smiling at him as amusement still danced through me.  He made his way over, resting his hand on my shoulder.  "I apologize for the deception Duchess.  I hardly ever go anywhere without my Padawan and the Council didn't want to argue with you about having a third Jedi on board so we met in the middle."

Satine chuckled, "Oh no, I understand.  So, you and your Padawan must be close?" She smirked.

Anakin floundered again (that was becoming regular today it seemed) and my jaw dropped.

The Duchess's smirk grew, as if whatever she had been trying to figure out had been figured and it was as she expected.

"Most Padawans and their Masters are close." Anakin finally spoke in our defense, giving me a  _"Help me"_  look.

Satine quirked an eyebrow at him, smirk never fading, "Whatever you say Master Jedi." She said, gesturing me to join everyone who was resettling at the table to finish our meal.

In the middle of it (again because we can't even  _eat_  in peace), Obi Wan interrupted with his captured assassin droid, on a silver platter with a glass dome over it.

"Obi Wan..." Anakin was hesitant to intervene but I noticed his eyes dart to me worriedly.

"Relax Anakin." Obi Wan said, rolling his eyes at his former Padawan.  "My theory is that whoever sides with Satine is also the droid's target, though not their main one." His eyes darted to Satine and I mentally groaned.  "However the droid won't attack whoever programmed it like that." Obi Wan stated, holding it near the first Ambassador - Orn Free Taa.

"Obi Wan this line of questioning borders on torture!" Satine exclaimed, standing up.

I mentally chuckled, she had no idea what torture was.   _This_  was not torture, just slight frightening.

She sat back down, clearly deciding Obi Wan wasn't going to listen as he moved on to Ambassador Kin Rob and Onaconda Farr.  Of course, the droid tried to attack them both.

"Oh, I assure our pacifist Duchess that everything is under control." Obi Wan said coolly, coming to stand between the two Ambassadors before moving to Kin Rob's other side, now straight across from me.

"I'm trying to expose a bigger threat." He added, as if it was an afterthought.  "The droid shows an unusual hostility towards the honorable Kin Rob." He said, then around the table until reaching  Tal Merrik.  "But it seems to like you Senator Merrik."

I shifted as if surprised by the accusation and actions of the droid, hand straying towards my lightsaber.  I noticed now that Anakin had disappeared again and, tapping the bond lightly in question, I realized he'd returned below deck to the cargo hold.

"Well prince," Obi Wan said, drawing me back.

"Well General Kenobi, you're quite clever!" His voice rose as he stood, sending the platter flying.

I leaped to my feet, deciding at this point eating was hopeless and not caring about the food.  My lightsaber ignited with a whir and, as the little droid came at me, I sliced it down, cutting the droid in half and stopping an inch above the table.

I spun back to Satine to make sure the traitor didn't grab her a moment too late, mentally scolding myself for taking the distraction.

He backed up out of the room, dragging the Duchess with him.

I hissed, still in a battle stance on the table, and watched as Obi Wan rushed by before ordering the others to stay here and racing after them.

I reached the elevator as it closed, hearing Anakin complain through the door about leaving me behind.

I grumbled, pushing the button and waiting impatiently for it to return.

As soon as it had, I no less than ran in and used the Force to push the button to the floor I needed to go to, waiting impatiently for it to arrive.

I had just made it out of the elevator when I felt the ship get hit with the Death Watch's reinforcements.

I flinched at the impact, stumbling for a moment before righting myself and sprinting on.  I needed to hurry up.

I contemplated whether to join Anakin or Obi Wan before settling on Obi Wan.  I had an excuse for it.  I just found him first.

As I ran, I spread my senses our through the Force, allowing my instincts and the Force to show me and guide me to Obi Wan, Satine, and Merrik.

I sprinted around the corner into sight of them, seeing Satine pointing a blaster at our traitor while Obi Wan held his ignited lightsaber.  In the moment I came around the corner a blue light ignited through Merrik's chest, his hands curling towards fists and face contorting in pain.

I stumbled to a stop as I watched Anakin's lightsaber claim the man's life, the bomb detonator falling from the dying man's hand and Anakin catching it.

He stood up straight as a smirk played on his lips.

Satine tossed the blaster away as if it offended her and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.  Maybe it was that I'd seen so much war and death and destruction, or maybe it was because I wasn't a pacifist, but it seemed extremely dumb to toss away a weapon like that.

"Anakin." I heard Obi Wan's somewhat exasperated tone of voice as he said my Master's name and I forced my legs to work again.

"What?  He was gonna blow up the ship." Anakin stated nonchalantly, lightsaber disengaging as he shrugged.

Obi Wan disengaged his own lightsaber and turned to Satine as Anakin shook his head momentarily before noticing me and rushing forward.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he looked me over.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, turning slowly around to let him see.

"General Skywalker, the last of the droids have been defeated sir." Cody said, coming in with Rex.

Anakin nodded, letting his arm wrap around my shoulders somewhat so that his hand could rest on my shoulder that was farther away from him as he turned to the two Clones.

"Very good Cody." He said, acknowledging the Clone and pulling Satine and Obi Wan from their little world.

"I must get back to the business of diplomacy." Satine said, leaving.

I chuckled, picking at my annoying dress, "Does that mean I can get back to the business of being a Jedi?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in distaste at the secret guard job.

"Yes Snips, it does." Anakin said, chuckling as we followed after Satine and Obi Wan, ducking under one of the impaled delivery ships.

The rest of the flight seemed to pass extremely smoothly, and then we arrived at Coruscant and the ramp began to lower.

I realized now who I was going to be face to face with.

A surge of emotions hit me at once, stronger as I caught sight of the actual person.

Anger and hate were the strongest of them, along with betrayal.

It left a bitter taste in my mouth to think that anyone could do what he did.  Betraying the whole of the Republic like he had and bringing upon so much death and destruction.

I knew I was one of the main reasons Anakin had taken the path he had in the other timeline but I knew that this man had helped to pull him down it, had encouraged him to follow it.

"Snips is everything okay?" Anakin asked worriedly, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him and realized my whole body had gone tense, my hand hovering above my lightsaber.

"Yes.  Everything's fine." I said, voice slightly strained as I fought to keep my calm while I gave him one of our " _I'll explain later"_  looks and he nodded, leading R2 and I down the ramp as Obi Wan took lead towards Chancellor Palpatine.

"A job well done Master Jedi." The secretly vile man said with a nod.

My nose wrinkled in distaste despite my best effort.

"Thank you Chancellor." Obi Wan acknowledged with a bow.

"Your Excellency." Anakin said with a nod before quickly guiding me away before Palpatine noticed my suddenly present and blatant dislike of him.

Anakin guided me away, glancing back before - with a sigh - he kept leading me to our temporary quarters.

We sat on the floor, our legs crossing as if we were going to meditate.

"So what was that about?" Anakin asked.

I sighed, "It's connected to everything else that's been going on." I said softly.

There was no need for me to elaborate what I meant, he knew what I meant.  The unknown-to-him problem of time travel and knowledge of the future.  Well, not really a problem just...  Pain in the neck?  Stressful?  You figure it out, I don't know what to call it.

He nodded, "Alright.  Anything you  _can_  tell me about this part?" He asked, there was an air of caution to the question as if he was worried about overstepping a boundary.

I nodded, "I know the Chancellor seems nice but he's...  Different than he appears to be.  Don't trust him.   _Please_ , whatever you do, don't trust him." I unintentionally ended up begging him, my eyes pleading.

He nodded, "Alright.  What do you mean by different?"

I sighed, looking away, "Dark.  Bad different."

I sensed Anakin nod, reaching out to take my hand and entwine our fingers.  "Alright.  I promise, I won't trust Palpatine."

I smiled as I looked at him, glad he was taking this so seriously as it felt like a weight lifted from my shoulders.  "Thank you." I sighed.

He nodded, "I'll always trust you Snips, no matter what."

I smiled, shifting from my spot to curl up in his lap, tucking my head under his chin as his arms wrapped around me.

"Good night Skyguy." I murmured, yawning.

"Rest well Snips."


	8. Research

I stirred to feel a weight draped over my waist, pulling me close against a form behind me, what seemed to be a face (it was definitely breathing, I could feel it on my back lekku and neck).

For a moment I panicked and then almost laughed at myself as I realized it was just Anakin who was pressed against me.

That definitely didn't make this any less odd but it did make it more comfortable and appealing.  Sure, I knew that we had no doubt shared a bed (just to sleep) a few times recently but when I woke up it was either him waking me up or he was already awake and doing something.  Either way I was awake second and didn't have the chance to realize exactly  _how_  we were positioned.

I smiled to myself, moving my arm to rest over his, more than content to stay in this position until Anakin woke up on his own.

For once we didn't have to be anywhere so I was going to let us both enjoy the moment before we were deployed again.

I let my eyes fall closed, relishing the feeling of his breath on the back of my neck and lekku.  It was reassuring, each breath hitting the sensitive skin.

It wasn't long later that I felt him start to stir.  It was now I had to decide whether I would let him know that I knew what position we ended up in at night (because I'm sure this isn't the first time).

Even though I was sure he was awake, he snuggled closer, nuzzling his face closer to the skin.

We stayed there for a few moments and it was as if Anakin was trying to get the will power to move from the position.  Finally he pulled away with a sigh, his arm slowly moving out from under mine as he slipped from the bed.

I shivered at the loss of his body heat, finding it nearly impossible not to whine - though I did manage to resist the urge.

I waited a few moments before my want to be closer to him again won over the logical, don't-let-him-know-I-know part of my brain.

Opening my eyes, I rolled over to see him pacing frantically and running a hand through his hair.

All thoughts of what I had been planning to say disappeared from my mind as I spotted it.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

He jumped, feet leaving the ground slightly as he spun to face me, eyes wide with panic.  "Yeah!  Everything's fine." He said, a bit too rushed.

I rolled my eyes, sitting up as I wrapped my arms around myself, "I know, ya know." I said softly, looking away.

"You know about what?" He asked, eyes darting around frantically.

I smirked slightly, standing up and walking so I was inches from him, "Relax Skyguy, I enjoyed waking up like that." As I turned to grab my clothes for the day so that I could head into the refresher, I couldn't help but add, "I wouldn't mind waking up like that more often."

I felt shock, but also hope, pulse through the bond and looking over my shoulder I saw him blushing.

Grinning I slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.  I didn't spend long, just long enough to get the job done.

Time off - let alone time off where I could get to the files and books that I needed to look in - was rare and hard to come by so I planned to take full advantage of what I could.

When I exited I smiled at Anakin, "Don't worry about it, okay?  We both enjoy it."

He looked up at me, eyes glittering with his torn emotions, "It's against everything I'm supposed to be teaching you Ahsoka."

I shrugged, deciding to make up another excuse for it until I could find my answers, "You were comforting me."

He gave me a  _"You know that's not what I meant"_  look that I shrugged off.

"I want to do some research, so I'll meet you at lunch." I gave him a smile to let him know everything was okay and he nodded, clearly thinking about something else entirely.

With a soft sigh, I left the room, my thoughts drifting.

This was most likely going to lead up to the first time I would see Padme in this timeline - well, now that I've time traveled.  I wonder how her and Anakin are going to be, since I know they aren't together.

Shrugging those thoughts off, I hurried on.

\----------------------

I groaned as I half-sat half-flopped down next to Anakin, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Bad morning?" He asked gently.

I sighed, sitting up as I picked at my food, "I didn't find  _anything_  that I needed."

"What are you looking for?  I can help." He offered.

I smiled warmly at him, "Thank you Anakin, but..." My gaze fell.

He rested a gentle, unseen hand on my leg, "You have to do this yourself?" He offered.

I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder, "Yeah, let's leave it at that."

I felt his worry but he said nothing further.  We ate - well, he ate an I picked at my food as I thought over how hopeless my search was beginning to look - before Anakin took my hand and started to lead me somewhere.

I giggled as we half ran, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see!" He replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes.

R2 rolling up to us wildly beeping stopped us from getting wherever he was taking us and I felt Anakin's disappointment.

"Whoa!  Slow down R2!" Anakin said, chuckling.

Still rocking side to side he beeped a much more coherent sentence.

"Really?!?" I asked excitedly, hope flaring through my system.

He beeped an affirmative and I grinned.

"Go get your knowledge Snips, I'll be here for you when you get back - what I was doing can wait." Anakin said, leaning over so his breath bathed my montrals, a shiver running down my spine.

I nodded, unable to speak suddenly.

He pulled away, smirking at the effect he'd had on me before heading his own way.

I looked back at R2 who beeped and took off with me following.  We dashed through the hallways until we arrived at the Archive Library in the Jedi Temple.  He zipped to one side with me following.  I hadn't been in this section, I realized, as I looked at all the dusty book covers that looked like they hadn't been touched in ages.

The droid went down a random row and, stopping at a seemingly random place, carefully pulled one of the books down, turning to me.

I took the precious book carefully, gently brushing away the dust from the brown cover.  I read the title,  _"Origins of the Jedi Code"_

"Seems promising." I said softly, turning and making my way to a table.

Gently, I opened the book, looking at the surprisingly long table of contents.  Sighing, I searched out the one I needed - I was  _not_  going to read this whole book for  _one_  rule.  Finding the page, I flipped to it.

I glared at the pages though as I skimmed it.  All it told me was... Well, how to follow it and a few cases where people hadn't.   _Not_  helpful.  Finally, though, I found a spark of hope.

_"Though the origin of this rule has long been forgotten by most, only known now to a few Jedi and high ranking, senior Jedi and most books that still exist with origins of the rules of the Jedi Order no longer have this because it has been removed or was never there, one copy still remains known to most.  The planet of Mandalore has long guarded one of the few remaining complete copies of the Origins of the Jedi Code."_

I beamed at it, all I had to do was go back to Mandalore.  Then my face fell, why Mandalore?  Why is the origin of this rule so tightly kept that so few knew of it?  Why was it made out to be as if relationships had never been allowed in the Jedi Order - or was that just reality?

Sighing, I looked at the next paragraph for some answers.  It was odd to me that some of the book seemed to be older than other parts.  This paragraph seemed to be an excerpt from an older part, or a previous version.

_"Nothing comes from nothing, and perhaps one of the Jedi Order's faults is how tightly we stick to the rules.  By the time I'm sure you're reading this it will seem as if this rule has come from thin air, as if it has always been.  I assure you it has not come from no where nor has it always been forbidden to have a relationship.  The Jedi Order resists changing itself unless it feels like it must to protect itself.  And maybe that is why this rule came to be and is still standing if you are reading this._

_The Jedi Order watches as the galaxy changes around it but hardly ever changes, and when it does it is normally to stop it from changing.  Sometimes, all things - no matter how old or sacred or how long they have remained the same - must change."_

I frowned, now really hopeless.  It seemed for every question that was answered I was given more than I had started with.

I smiled at R2, "Thanks R2.  This was helpful, somewhat.  It didn't give me everything I needed, but it definitely helped." I said.

He beeped, extending his claw thing to take the book.  Carefully handing it to him, I stood and made my way out of the library as my thoughts turned over and over.

I wanted now more than ever to find what had happened that must have been so major that it made the Jedi form such a major rule.

I arrived back at mine and Anakin's quarters to find him meditating, though - seeming to sense my presence - he stopped.  I could feel the tension still falling from him though that he was trying to rid himself of before I found out.  Now I had yet another question to add to the ever growing list.  Before I could though, he took lead.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"A little.  But I have more questions now then I started with." I said, flopping down in front of him and letting my head rest in his lap.

He smiled down at me, "What did you find?  Maybe I can help."

I sighed, "I doubt it, unless you know about the origins of Jedi rules." I said.

He chuckled, "Unfortunately no, I don't happen to know about that.  But what can I do to help  _you_  learn about it?"

"Wait for time to take me to Mandalore.  Any idea why we would leave a full edition of  _'Origins of  the Jedi Code'_  there?" I asked.

He tilted his head slightly, thinking, "I don't know really, but I know back when they were warriors - before they became rivals with the Republic - Mandalore and the Jedi had a tight bond.  That trust might be why, if it's as old as the time when the Order was close friends with them it might just be one of the sacred things in Mandalore."

I nodded, letting out a breath.

"It's pretty late Snips, get some sleep." Anakin urged.

Slightly mischievous but also wanting a good night's sleep, I stood up and made my way to his bed, taking off my boots before laying down.

I heard him sigh and felt his amusement, hope, and even happiness pulse through the bond.  Within a few minutes he had joined me.

"Good night Skyguy." I murmured, eyes already closed.

"Good night Snips."


	9. Felucia

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I murmured as we neared our destination.

Anakin gave me a small smile, "Don't worry Snips."

"Whenever you say that I worry." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Would you two stop bickering like an old married couple?  You're Jedi!" Obi Wan interrupted us from the back seat.

"Sure, as soon as you do the same with Satine." Anakin retorted and I grinned at him as I saw Obi Wan's mouth drop open from the corner of my eye.

At that moment we dropped out of hyperspace to where the medical station should have been in its' position over Felucia.

As if on cue, the vulture droids instantly decided we were their next target.

"Told you!" I snapped at Anakin.

"Just hang on!" Anakin retorted, spinning away and deciding some fancy flying would be enough to cover us.

"I guess we know what happened to the medical station." Obi Wan said.

"You think!" Anakin and I retorted in sync, Anakin blushing and my montrals darkening (which is basically the Togruta version of blushing).

At that moment the ship was hit and on instinct I grabbed the little handle above my head.

"That's not good!" Obi Wan exclaimed, still looking out the window.

I glared at him from my place, silently telling him we already knew that.

"They took out our plasma conduit." I informed Anakin and he nodded.

Anakin's eyes narrowed as we sped towards the planet's surface and I resisted the urge to comment on it, deciding this would go easier if I let it play out.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Anakin asked, looking over at me and over his shoulder at Obi Wan.

"Almost certainly  _not_." Obi Wan said as I gave a small nod, placing the oxygen mask on my face, Obi Wan following.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way.  Starting ejection sequence." Anakin explained unnecessarily, putting on his own mask.

"How come every time  _you_  fly we  _crash_?" I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"It's not  _my_  fault!  It's the ship!" Anakin retorted.  Somehow as we were speeding towards the ground and about to be ejected from a ship, we were still bickering (as Obi Wan would insist, "Like an old married couple").

"Ready to eject." I told him, narrowing my eyes and grabbing onto the eject handle.

"Wait!" Anakin drew out the word, pausing for a moment, " _Now_!" He exclaimed.

Instantly, my grip on the handle tightened and I pulled up on the lever - ejecting successfully.

The white bubble of protection activated, wrapping around me and the seat I was still in both to protect from any debris and the rough landing that was coming up.

Of course, with my luck, as we began to fall it was  _my_  bubble that ended up bouncing off the plant things.

"You always-  blame-  the ship!" I retorted to him through the bubble's comms.

I got no response other than Obi Wan grunting as we bounced, gradually coming to a stop on the ground.

Then our bubbles popped and, a bit disgruntled from the bouncing, we were able to emerge.

"You alright there Master?" I heard Anakin ask teasingly as I emerged, shaking my head slightly for multiple reasons before looking around.

"I'm fine Anakin." Obi Wan said flatly and I looked at Anakin as he approached me, sending reassurance through our bond to let him know I was fine.

"Where on Felucia do you think we are?" I asked, following after the two.

"I'm not sure." Obi Wan replied.

I heard a low growl and sighed, I was fairly certain the creatures were fairly peaceful (at least to us since we were so tiny compared to them from what I remember from the last time this happened) but I still spoke, "I don't like the sound of that."

"And I don't like the look of that." Anakin said, pointing at the giant creature crossing in front of us.  "We don't wanna scare them."

"We can't just wander around aimlessly." Obi Wan said helpfully ( _not_ ).

"You always taught me to go on instinct and my instincts tell me to go that way." He said, pointing to the opposite direction than where Obi Wan was facing.

I sighed slightly, looking around for any signs of people - I knew that village had to be around here somewhere.

"No, that- that doesn't seem right." Obi Wan responded, crossing one arm over his chest and placing the other on his chin and beard.  "I think we should go this way." He said, pointing in practically the opposite direction Skyguy had suggested.

I rolled my eyes slightly now, turning to smirk at Skyguy as my hands moved to my hips.

"Why do you even ask for my opinion?  You never do things my way." Skyguy retorted.

"We crashed the ship your way." Obi Wan offered, gesturing to him.

"Very funny." Anakin replied dryly, narrowing his eyes at his former Master.

I rolled my eyes fondly, letting out a small sigh at the two oblivious Jedi as I shook my head slightly.

"I see your sense of humor survived the landing." Anakin added, smirking slightly.

"That's about the only thing." Obi Wan replied, sparing me a glance.

"Uh, if you two are done arguing, there's some smoke on the horizon." I said, pointing at the small tower of smoke and causing both of them to turn and look, "Which means people and a way off this planet." I continued, starting to walk that direction.

"And the Padawan outsmarts us both." I heard Anakin comment to Obi Wan, biting my lip to stop from laughing - though he could have possibly felt my amusement through the bond.

We walked for a while in silence before the village started to come into view.  "Look!  There's a village." I said, pointing to it for Obi Wan and Skyguy's sakes (they missed a line of smoke after all, what else can they miss?).

"Maybe they have a ship we can.... borrow."

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing we wouldn't be  _borrowing_  anything from this planet.

We slipped into the village, and even I was looking around as I remembered just how deserted this place looked to the outsider's eye.

"They're growing healing herbs - expensive ones I think." I commented.

"Nysillan I believe.  Some of the most valuable crops in the galaxy." Obi Wan replied.

I looked over at the plants as we kept walking, Anakin leading at this point with me in the back.

"This place looks deserted." I finally voiced, though knew better, as we paused in the town square.

"No, I don't believe it is." Obi Wan said, looking around, "The crops are ready to be harvested, tools are lying about.  No, something's amiss."

"Well, there's one thing I learned where I grew up." Anakin said, beginning to lead the way again and I felt a slight stab in my stomach as I remembered what little he'd told me and I'd found out about his childhood.  "If you wanna know what a farmer's up to," He scoffed slightly, "look in their barn."

As we approached, he tapped the activation button to open up the barn door and I held my breath slightly, glancing around for any of the four people I knew were here.

"This is an odd ship for farmers." Obi Wan stated as it opened, pointing at the bounty hunters' ship.  "Perhaps someone's here to pick up the 'syllin."

"So where is everyone?" I asked, looking up at the two.

We spread out, Obi Wan going one way while I stayed with Anakin to check out one of the huts.

Slipping around, an odd noise caught Anakin's attention and he went to crouch by the hatch while I fake inspected the closet.

Holding his lightsaber in one hand (deactivated for now), he signaled for me to stay quiet causing my attention to shift to him.

Using the Force he pulled open the hatch, looking down it.

"Mystery solved." He said and I leaned forward to see, unable to stop myself from gasping.

"They're terrified." I commented, "It's okay, we won't hurt you." I tried to soothe, smiling slightly.

I heard the click on a blaster being prepared to fire and flinched slightly, though didn't dare move as I sensed it right behind me.

I gave Anakin a wide eyed glance, silently scolding myself for not paying more attention.

"Kindly drop your weapon Jedi." The female bounty hunter who seemed to me to be the leader last time said, putting her weapon's focus to Anakin.

"Take it easy Snips, we don't want any trouble." Anakin said, raising his hand slightly at me to make sure I didn't do anything that I  _might_  have been contemplating doing.

Embo, the tall one with the hat that looked a bit like he was made of metal, said something but - like usual - I only got the gist of it and not what he was actually saying.  And basically, he was pointing out we were outnumbered.  This would be a great time to have two lightsabers but I haven't been able to build my second one yet.

"It's not always about the numbers." Anakin said calmly, seeming unfazed.

"Four on one is hardly a fair fight, even for a Jedi." The pink skinned one who, from what I remembered, died last time from a tank's blast commented, causing me to scowl.

"Wait a minute, four on one?" I asked, slowly standing up straight.   "You mean four on two." I corrected.  I wasn't scared, I'd faced people a lot worse than this.

"We don't count you, knee high." Seripas said, stepping forward in his hulking metal suit.

Anger flowed through my veins for a moment before I disregarded it, now was not the time to yell back as much as I wanted to.

Obi Wan chose that moment to enter, his lightsaber activating as his other arm was folded behind his back.

"Do you count me?" Obi Wan asked.

_"I count_ both  _of you."_  Anakin commented through the bond and I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

Seripas whirled around, a small blade on his arm extending to be ready to slice.

My own saber activated as I smirked slightly.  Three on four hardly seemed fair.  To them.

Anakin glowered at the leader, lightsaber activating.

"Stop!  Don't harm them!" The small yellow-green skinned farmer leader exclaimed, waving his hands to get more attention.  "Can't you see these are Jedi?" He asked the bounty hunters' leader.  "We are saved!"

"Saved?" I asked, lightsaber still active.

"Need I remind you Casiss you already made a deal with us?" The leader responded.

"But with the Jedi's help!" He insisted.

"Excuse me!" I tried again, this time getting his attention, "But help you with what?"

Casiss gently pushed the blaster pointing at Anakin down to get a better look at me.  "Pirates." He stated.

We didn't get many more answers, promised them at dinner.  So as night fell, we gathered - my patience beginning to wear thin, much to Anakin's amusement.

"Simply stated, if we don't give the pirates a portion of our crop they will destroy our homes with us in them."

I scowled, horrid things these pirates did.

"Hm, I see your dilemma." Obi Wan stated calmly.

"Nysillin farming is a meager trade.  Without our herbs to sell, we will have no money for food, fuel, or equipment." Casiss said.

"And yet you can afford to pay mercenaries?" Obi Wan asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

"These bounty hunters drive a far more reasonable bargain than the pirates." Casiss defended himself.

"Why not just fight them yourselves?" Anakin offered from the corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.  Of course he would suggest fighting, he's Anakin.  That was pretty much a solid solution to everything.  If you can't go around it, use a lightsaber.

"Easy for you perhaps.  But look at us!  We are farmers, not warriors." Casiss said, gently shooting down Anakin plan - which is going to end up being our plan anyways.  "Even with the bounty hunters' help, I had feared the worst." He paused, "But now that there are seven of you!"

"What do you want, Jedi?" Sugi, the bounty hunters' leader, asked.

"We need a ship.  Ours is beyond repair I'm afraid."

_"Really?  I hadn't noticed and when you said we need a ship I'm_ sure _she didn't figure it out."_  I thought sarcastically.

"The one in the barn, that'll do." Anakin commented.

"That's our ride.  It doesn't go anywhere without us and right now, we're busy." Sugi said, not turning to look at him.

"Busy extorting farmers?" Obi Wan asked.  Does he  _need_  to make a fight where there' isn't one?  There's plenty of time to fight later!

"I don't hear  _you_ offering to help."

"Unfortunately, we couldn't help even if we wanted to."

That statement annoys me.  I mean, it's the Jedi's job - and if you ask me every person's responsibility - to help those in need.  I don't care what our priorities are, it's not like it's urgent that the Order finds out the med station was destroyed, if it was in trouble that was another story but it's  _gone_.

The sharp glare I gave Obi Wan and the fact that I opened my mouth had Anakin hustling us both outside instantly, he must have felt my irritation - and even anger.

"Master these farmers are in trouble!  Why can't we help them?" I burst out, glaring at Obi Wan as I stayed perched between Anakin and him.

"Believe me Ahsoka, I would like nothing more." Obi Wan said, calm and level headed as always, "However we need to report that the medical station has been destroyed.  If we stay too long the Separatists will show up looking for us here." He continued.

"But-!" He cut me off.

"Better they get robbed by pirates than attract the interest of General Grievous and his horde."

I glared at him, about to say something that would I probably regret later when a farmer who'd been acting as a look out ran towards us.

"Pirates!  The pirates are back!"

Glaring at Obi Wan once more, I stalked off.

"Ahsoka wait!" I heard Anakin call.

"Let her go Anakin, we need to go see what's going on." I heard Obi Wan counter.

"But-"

"Let her cool off." Obi Wan said and then they were out of hearing range.

I took off at full speed running, I needed to get away - just for a minute.

After a while I ran up a hill side, my heart pounding in my ears and my breath pants.  How long had I been running now?

I broke out on top of the hill and looked over the moonlit planet.  Slowly, tears forced their way to my eyes.

I had so much riding on this second chance.  If I couldn't do something, if I couldn't change this timeline, then everything would burn down in front of my eyes.

Screams echoed in my mind, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh filled my nose, bodies lay scattered across the land.  Everyone that I'd come to care about (with the exception of Rex) gone.  Anakin turned by Palpatine, Obi Wan, Luminara, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti no doubt having met the same fight as everyone else.  The Clones that I'd come to call brothers all turned against me.

A tear slid down my cheek.  I had so much to lose.  And yet, at the same time, I had so much to gain.

I could save Anakin, stop Order 66, and help bring peace to the galaxy.

I could, I just had to stop being an emotional wreck.

With a heavy sigh, I turned and made my way back to the village.  I had to help everyone prepare for the battle.  And I had to prepare myself for the change that could end up changing everything.

\-----------------------

As promised, when Hondo's scout (Hondo is the leader of the pirates) didn't check in, they came for the attack.

And of course, Anakin had me just running some traps for the pirates instead of head on fighting.  But he was overprotective, so I (eventually) went along with it with the promise to get in on at least some of the action, which I will.

As soon as my trap was done I took off running, though not to make sure Seripas could handle his part of it - I knew he could.

No, I needed to get to Embo and then to the barn.

My heart pounded and my blood pulsed with anticipation.  Now was the moment of truth.  Could I really make that much of a difference?

I saw Embo launch into the air and the tank that Hondo was driving start firing.

_"Faster!"_  I silently screamed, feeling like I was going impossibly fast and impossibly slow at the same time.

My mouth opened in a wordless scream as I saw the tank fire at Embo.

"Embo!" I heard Anakin yell as the bounty hunter in question soared through the air.

My heart sank but I couldn't stop.

Spinning, I raced towards the fence, using the Force to aid me in jumping over it.  I raced towards the barn, dodging shots and occasionally having to skitter to a stop or speed in another direction to avoid the tank's shots or flying debris.

_"Faster!"_  My mind screeched as I glanced back to see Anakin engaging Hondo on the tank on the hill and the shots beginning to be fired from my target.

I had to run faster.  I wasn't going to make it.  Faster, faster...

I saw the shot heading straight for the pink-skinned bounty hunter, Rumi Paramita, and launched myself off of the ground towards her, arms outstretched to push her.

Whether I used the Force or not to aid me I couldn't tell in the blur of what the moment became.

I heard and even felt the shot, feeling myself flying - now involuntarily - through the air as pain seared through what felt like my entire body.

For a brief second I had felt myself impact Rumi but now I could feel nothing but open air, my eyes squeezed closed.

I felt myself impact the ground, pain coursing through my body.

I bounced limply a couple of times before coming to rest.  My whole body hurt and I couldn't tell the full extent of my injuries through my pained daze but I was still alive.

I tried to open my eyes only to find the effort impossible.  I could feel my energy and adrenaline draining away, leaving me clinging to consciousness and hoping that someone would realize I wasn't accounted for and find me.

Vaguely I could hear yelling and fighting but it seemed distant and I couldn't quite pinpoint where anything was happening or what exactly was happening.

Slowly, it was growing harder to stay awake but I knew I had to.  Giving in meant death, giving in meant never finding my answers, giving in meant leaving Anakin.  I wasn't ready to die.  Not yet.  I had to live.

**_Anakin_ **

I looked around as I reached the village.  The pirates were gone, noises of fighting were being replaced with celebration.  I headed straight for the barn, only to find Obi Wan and the bounty hunters (including a very bruised Rumi Paramita) standing there without Ahsoka.

"Where's Ahsoka?" I asked, panic starting to pulse through my veins as the farmers began to gather.

"I thought she was with you, or would be by the time you got here." Obi Wan said, turning to look at me with a frown.

I shook my head, "No, last time I saw her was when I sent her to the one trap." I said, my throat tightening.

"I haven't seen her either." Obi Wan said, sounding worried.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled, looking around desperately.

Seeming to understand the situation, the villagers began dispersing, some calling Ahsoka's name while others just searched.

I started to run off when Obi Wan laid a hand on my shoulder, "She'll be okay Anakin.  She's strong."

I nodded, trying to let that calm me, when I heard one of the farmers yell.  "Over here!  Hurry!"

Instantly I was running, not truly aware of the sound of Obi Wan and Sugi following.

I broke over one of the rises in the ground of the village to see Ahsoka laying in a dip in the ground, cuts and bruises lining all of her visible skin.  Her breathing was visibly shaky and shallow and small patches of blood were visible around her, some starting to pool beneath her.

Panic surged through my chest and I stumbled down the rise to crouch beside her.

One hand desperately grabbed hers and the other went to her neck, checking for a pulse.

I held my breath, my heart hammering in my chest and making my job harder.

For a moment nothing.  My heart sank.

There!

Yes!  It was there, I could feel it.  Slower then normal but it was there and steady.

Instantly I grabbed onto the Force, closing my eyes and - using a tactic Obi Wan once taught me - I gently began to heal her, soothing her mind into sleep.

**_Ahsoka_ **

My body still ached, but according to everyone Anakin had healed the worst of my injuries (though as many cuts and bruises as I still have that's in question).

My arm was wrapped around his shoulders, one of his hands holding it there while his other arm wrapped around my waist, giving me support.

I only half listened to Casiss's speech, wanting to do nothing more than curl up with Anakin and go to sleep again.

As soon as it was over, Sugi approached Obi Wan.  "I seem to find myself light on company.  Still need that ride back to the Republic outpost?"

"If it wouldn't be any inconvenience." Obi Wan replied.

"We also need an actual doctor." Anakin added, giving me a worried glance.  He had had me under his watch 24/7 before I woke up according to what Obi Wan told me and Anakin certainly hasn't let me out of his sight since I woke up.

"On the contrary, it would be my pleasure." Sugi replied to Obi Wan.

We boarded the ship, Anakin carefully sitting before pulling me into his lap and letting me rearrange carefully, tucking my head against his chest and listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Not everyone is going to be open to this Anakin." I heard Obi Wan warn as he passed but didn't care to make him elaborate currently, instead opting to go to sleep in Anakin's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover credit goes to ScoobyDooLover1 on Quotev.com


	10. Zillo

I stared at the battle field, itching to be out there - fighting the Separatist droids alongside the clones.  Now though, I was stuck up here with Anakin as the Battle of Malastare raged beneath me.

I needed to stop the Electro-Proton Bomb from detonating.  Then the Zillo Beast wouldn't even wake up.

If that failed then I'd need a back up plan.

I could hear Urus, the leader of the Dugs, talking with Palpatine in the background, on edge at even the hologram presence of the Sith Lord.

Alright, if the bomb did go off and woke up the Beast they would fight it.

Palpatine would then order it to be brought to Coruscant for study.

I would then have to find a way to convince Anakin to disobey the Supreme Chancellor's orders and drop it on some uninhabited planet and say that something had happened during transport and it had been killed.

Seemed...  Simpler than a lot of plans I had created and been involved in actually.

With an inward sigh, I turned my attention to the conversation at hand.

"This bomb is our only hope for victory now." Palpatine said.

"It can't be.  We have three Jedi, some of the best, here as well as a large amount of clones, all willing to sacrifice themselves for the good of the Republic.  Their leader, Rex, is one of the most inventive and trustworthy people I know.  We  _can_  win this without the bomb if  _we_ ," I very purposefully gestured to myself, Anakin, and Mace Windu, "fight."

The Chancellor glared at me, fury in his gaze, "You don't know of what you speak Youngling."

A rage lit inside me and my head jerked upwards, " _I_  don't know what I'm talking about!?!" I exclaimed furiously, " _You_  don't know what you're-"

Anakin cut me off, hand resting on my shoulder to calm me and a silent way to tell me to stop talking while he can still get me out of serious trouble, "I apologize for my Padawan Supreme Chancellor.  She worries about the clones on the battle field in case something goes wrong.  Especially my second-in-command - and our good friend - Rex."

I could still see the fury in the Supreme Chancellor's eyes as he stared me down, unforgiving, and I half wished I finished the sentence.  But I could feel Anakin's worry and didn't want to worry him more so I sighed, forcing my posture to relax some.

"I'm sure she is.  You'd do well to teach her to hold her tongue." He addressed Anakin while still staring me down.

There was a part of me that knew he knew that I was at least onto him but I didn't care.

"The droids are coming." Mace said, drawing our focus from the tense conversation.

The erupting battle was chaos as clones shot down droids as they themselves were shot down.  I winced slightly, knowing what came next.  The bomb.

With a nearly invisible sigh, Anakin gave the order for the bombers to take off, giving me one last glance.  I knew he could feel my worry, my dislike of the situation.

Then the bomb dropped and it felt surreal to watch the explosion, to hear it and know that all living things were unharmed by it.  To know what destruction it would cause.

As the pulse came towards us I could feel Anakin's mounting alarm.  On silent instinct we huddled together, him wrapping one arm around me and bringing his other arm up as if it would deflect the blast.

I didn't notice as Palpatine lost connection, nor did I care - it was a relief for his presence to be removed actually.

Anakin glowered at his hissing metal hand and even I watched it out of the corner of my eye, wary to trust the sparking technology, but laid my hand on his shoulder to comfort him anyways.

"Well doc, looks like it worked." Anakin commented offhandedly to the bomb's creator as his hand came back online.

I was still frowning, muscles tense.

"Padawan Tano, are you alright?" Windu asked.

I nodded, "Fine." I replied tensely.  No, I was not alright.  The Zillo Beast would rear its head any moment now.

Anakin noticed the off behavior but didn't get a chance to press as the ground started caving in.

"The ground is sinking!" Windu yelled and I glared at him.

"We can see that!" I snapped, I earned the nickname 'Snips' honestly.

Anakin gave an exasperated huff through our bond and I knew he'd be interrogating me later.

I flinched as I watched the destruction unfold, silently mourning any lives lost to the hole.

Not ten minutes later I was completely ignoring the discussion around me in exchange for silently glowering at the Chancellor.  His presence and voice rubbed me the wrong way, the knowledge of what he guided Anakin to become...

The thought must have sent something through the bond to Anakin because he shifted closer and I could feel him pushing gentle reassurance through the bond, trying to silently calm me.

My thoughts shifted to the Zillo Beast and what I would need to do to ensure it didn't end up on Coruscant.  I glanced at Anakin, intent on the conversation.

He was the reason I'd been sent back.  So why was it I was still so hesitant to approach my feelings for him?  I kept trying to tell myself it just wasn't the time yet to diverge the original timeline like that but...  Was that really the truth or was it that I was just  _scared_?

I didn't have time to contemplate that as Rex broke into my train of thought, catching our attention.

"Sir, we have a report from the front.  They've lost contact with the rescue team."

Windu sighed and I deflated, feeling the impending reveal of the Zillo looming closer and sending my nerves fraying more.  I just needed Palpatine to leave so that I could focus on one threat at a time!

"One problem always seems to replace another." The Master commented and I mentally huffed.

_"If only you knew the half of it."_

I practically ignored the ride down, especially Urus' comments that sent a heated fire inside me blazing at the way he looked at  _Anakin_  like he was the one solely responsible (or maybe I'm just that on edge at this point).

I stepped out after Anakin, not truly hearing Windu's instructions and just following at the moment.

Anakin paused, "You alright Snips?" He asked softly, worry shining in his eyes.

I gave a small smile, "Yeah, just a bit shaken and on edge.  The Chancellor rubbed me the wrong way earlier and I just..." I let out a breath, "I just need to calm down." It wasn't a complete lie.

Anakin nodded, giving me a smile, before continuing on his way after Urus with me following at his side.

"We're on a very  _tight_  timeline here." I flinched at the mention of a timeline and I felt Anakin's alarm through our bond, knowing that even though he didn't show it and continued on he was worried, "How long do you think it'll take to get the treaty ratified?"

Right, the treaty we came here for.  Honestly after I heard Malastare I stopped listening to the briefing.

"We are waiting for two more members of the council to arrive.  They  _will_  sign the treaty." Urus replied

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, frustrated with politics by now.  "We appreciate your support.  Without the fuel, our offensive will grind to a halt." Anakin said.

There was a part, however small, that wondered whether that would actually be a bad thing.

"This is the beginning of a great alliance!"

I nearly groaned, I was sick of this and I was starting to feel sick with nerves and anticipation.

Just then, Windu radioed in and Anakin nodded, turning away, "I'm on my.  R2, start up my fighter."

I blinked up at him, sure I couldn't do much until later but if I was down there and saw the Beast maybe I could propose the shock canons sooner than last time.  "Can I come Master?" I asked.

Anakin hesitated for a moment in his response, the two of us heading for his fighter.  "Stay here Ahsoka, we don't know what's down there."

"Which is why you need me!" I argued.

He shook his head, " _I_  need you to be safe." He said softly.

I almost argued until I saw the worry in his eyes.  He always worried for me when we faced an uncertain enemy.

I nodded, "Alright, but the second I even so much as  _think_  you're in trouble I'm coming down there."

He smiled, climbing in his fighter, "I'd expect nothing less Snips." He said warmly.

I smiled, watching as he flew off.

My nerves were on end now, every muscle tensed, my senses searching the Force as I locked onto the Zillo Beast's signature.

I was ready to move at a moment's notice.

The second I heard a roar like sound I took off towards the edge of the hole, surely by the time I got there jumping into it would be justified.  Right?

My feet were just about to leave the ground when I heard Anakin yell over the comms.

"Ahsoka whatever you do  _don't_  come down here!"

"Why?!?  Anakin what's going on!" I yelled back, the panic in my voice real.

However, after a few moments that felt like an eternity, Anakin came flying out of the hole on R2 and I was able to release the breath I was holding.

I raced to him, staring down wide eyed at him and fighting down both of my current urges.  The first of which was to smack him in the face for almost dying and not allowing me to even try to help and the second of which was kissing him.

"Where's your starfighter?" Windu inquired, raising a brow.

Before Anakin could respond, I spoke up, making my worry for my Master cover up the fact that I was also releasing the tension I'd been carrying due to Palpatine, "Where do you  _think_?  Whatever that thing was probably ate it!" I retorted, Anakin nodding as he rubbed his head but I could tell through our bond he would live.

"That  _thing_.  It is a Zillo Beast." Urus said, walking up with two other Dugs.

I watched as they began to try and use their weapons against the Zillo, simply shaking my head.

When Windu and Anakin went to speak to Urus about it, I stayed where I was.  My plan floated through my mind.

Step One: Use the shock canons to incapacitate it

Step Two: Convince Anakin to ditch it on an uninhabited planet on the way back to Coruscant

Step Three: Lie to the Chancellor and tell him it died during transport

Step Four: Thank Anakin profusely

Yep, seemed like a good a plan as I was going to get.

Sighing, I turned and headed after the Masters - unsure of how long I'd been thinking for.

"-but-"

I broke in, "But the shock canons will be more effective at disposing of the Beast than the weapons we are currently using." I said.

Urus looked at me and Windu was about to scold me but Anakin raised his hand, giving me a curious look, "Let her speak." My Master said.

"I didn't recognize the Beast at first but a while ago I did some research and, while they were not what I intended to study, I found that electricity is actually a good weapon against them."

Urus nodded, "We should have the tanks moved into position immediately."

When Windu went to protest, Anakin spoke up, clearly trying to watch my back against the other Jedi, "Before we do anything the three of us need to discuss this."

I nodded and we moved out of the tent and out of hearing.

"Ahoska it is-"

I held up my hand, "I know Master Windu.  But the Zillo Beast isn't worth the treaty and the shock canons won't  _kill_  it, they will just give it an appearance of being dead so that we will be able to transport it off the planet and to an uninhabited one."

"We should run it-"

"No need to run it by the Chancellor.  Our mission was to protect Malastare and get the treaty signed.  This is how we get the treaty signed and spare the Zillo Beast." Anakin broke in and, hesitantly, Windu nodded.

"Alright."

I grinned in triumph.  Within minutes we had the shock canons rolled towards the hole, Urus smiling in something like grim approval (actually, more like just approval).

The canons lined up and began firing and Anakin, Windu, and I could do little more than watch.

With the Chancellor not being involved, he might never even know how valuable the Beast would be.  Which was good.

By the time the Zillo had climbed out of the hole he was getting tired and, luckily it seemed, we only lost two of the canons before he went down.

Anakin glanced at Windu, "Ahsoka and I already have Rex working on a planet and he should have found one by now.  We'll start with the-" Anakin paused, barely noticeably, as Urus came over to see the 'body', "disposal of the body while you get the treaty signed and inform the Chancellor of the creature's death."

Windu looked confused and after a few quick words with Urus, the Dug heading off, he turned back to Anakin, "Should we not tell the Chancellor the truth about the Zillo Beast?"

Anakin paused but at what must have been my desperation pulsing through the bond, he shook his head, "No.  I don't think the Chancellor needs to know about the Beast's fate.  Malastare will join the Republic, that's all he needs to know."

Windu nodded, not seeming entirely pleased but not arguing with us either.

With that, Anakin and I turned and departed as the Zillo Beast was arranged for transport.  I could already sense Anakin's storm of questions brewing, ready to start pouring.


	11. Questions and Flashbacks

He waited longer then I thought he would.  Meaning he didn't instantly pull me aside once we were on the ship and waited until we headed to our quarters naturally under the disguise of trying to get some sleep.

"What's going on Snips?"

I looked away, how could I explain it without bringing anything and/or everything crashing down?  Without losing or damaging his trust?

"It's hard to explain." I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself.  Mentally, I was older than last time I was here but...  That didn't seem to make me more prepared for this.

"Ahsoka," He sighed, "I'm here for you.  I don't want you to think you can't tell me something."

I gave a small smile, "I know." I whispered, then flinched.  How was it that I couldn't even attempt to answer his questions regarding some apparently strange behavior and actions without being thrown back to that horrible moment.

He stepped closer, and I sank into his comforting presence - feeling his Force signature gently wrap around me.

"You're safe here Snips.  You're safe with me."

**_Flashback_ **

"Ahsoka, why did you leave?  Where were you when I needed you?" I couldn't bear to turn around and face him.

"I made a choice.  I couldn't stay." I tried to defend myself.

"You were selfish." He accused.

"No!" I gasped, the truth of the matter painfully clear to me as pain sliced through my chest.

"You abandoned me!  You failed me!  Do you know what I've become?"

"No.  No!" I yelled, spinning around and slashing a lightsaber through the vision, letting tears finally slip down my cheeks.

**_End of Flashback_ **

**_Flashback_ **

"I won't leave you.  Not this time." I stated with far more calm than I felt.

"Then you will die." Vader promised, that golden Sith eye boring into me.

**_End of Flashback_ **

I shuddered at the plaguing memories.  I had been forced to leave him again.  I had lost him.  And the words rang in my head.

_"Then you will die."_

I tried to take a calming breath, tried to suppress the memories, but the sentence echoed - contrasting to all of his promises.

_"I won't let anyone hurt you Ahsoka."_

_"I would never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka... Never."_

_"Then you will die."_

I shuddered again, and Anakin's arms wrapped around me, grounding me.

"You don't have to tell me until you're ready Snips." He whispered softly, "You're safe with me.  I'll never let anyone hurt you."

I closed my eyes, pressing against him.  He'd never let anyone hurt me, but he had certainly been determined to do me harm.

I shuddered again, biting back sobs.

"Shh, you're okay." He whispered, "Everything will be okay." He sounded like he was promising it but I just shook my head.

"You can't promise that!" I exclaimed, suddenly pulling away.  There was Boba Fett, so many things, the next big thing that leaped up at me as my mind raced being Mortis.

It sent shudders down my spine to think about that wretched, cursed place.

He gazed at me desperately, seemingly trying to find words - a way to reach out to me.

It was foolish but I turned away from him, hugging myself tighter and letting my head dip down as if that would hide me from the impending truth of the matter - that I was hurting him, that I was doing the exact opposite of what I wanted to do.

"Please Anakin, you know you can't promise that it will all be okay." I whispered.

I could feel his pain through the bond, his confusion and hurt.  I knew he was trying desperately to understand but couldn't because I wasn't letting him - because I wanted to protect him and I was doing it all wrong.

Last time we were here it was him protecting me.  This time I was supposed to be protecting him.  And yet, somehow, neither of us were truly protecting the other.

"You're right Ahsoka.  I can't promise that.  But I can promise you that I will  _never_ leave you." A gentle hand was laid on my shoulder and I squeezed my eyes closed.

A red lightsaber flashed through the dark of closed eyelids, all intention to kill.  A penetrating gold eye.  That horrid raspy breathing.  His voice, different but unmistakable.

I tried to block it all out ot no avail and suddenly Anakin was holding me close as I cried again.  "I'm not leaving you Ahsoka." He promised softly.

I nodded, fists curling into the fabric of his clothes, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

A gentle hand rubbed circles on my back, "Don't apologize Snips.  I don't know what you are going through but I know, when the time is right and you're ready, you'll tell me.  And until then, I'll be here for you." He said softly.

I nodded again, resting against his chest.  Slowly the memories faded and returned to the back of my mind and the tears subsided, making way for the events of the day and exhaustion to flood in.

"You should get some rest." Anakin murmured, breaking the silence that had fallen over us for who-knows how long.

He gently guided me to the bed and I tugged my shoes off and laid down, letting him pull the covers up.  He started to step away and my hand shot out, catching his wrist.  Anakin jolted slightly, looking back at me.

"Stay with me." I whispered, a slight beg in my voice.

He didn't hesitate to nod, kicking his own shoes off before carefully climbing onto the bed and laying down behind me, draping his arm over my waist and pulling me closer.

My back pressed against the warm strength of Anakin, I allowed my eyes to close and allowed sleep to claim me.

**_Anakin_ **

I looked down at the Togruta, propped up on my elbow with my other arm draped over her waist and holding her close.

Her chest rose and fell in sleep, her face more relaxed than it ever seemed to be when she was awake anymore.

I tracked it back in my mind again, trying to decide when exactly she had started to seem...  Different, like there was something always at the back of her mind.

I couldn't quite place it, but it seemed to me that it had happened sometime between when she and Barriss had been attacked by the  brain worms and when Master Koth had been captured by Grievous.

That wasn't a large period of time and honestly, wouldn't make sense with what I'd seen.  With how she'd been acting.

I shook my head, looking at what quite possible could have been the biggest mystery in the galaxy.

Gently, I let my head drop to just barely rest on her montral.   _"What happened to us?"_  I silently wondered.  We had somehow gone from being able to tell each other anything to running and hiding with our dark secrets - or at least our secrets.

Maybe I had started it, by not telling her about Padme - or rather, my one sided feelings for the Naboo Senator - and she was just repaying the favor unknowingly.

But this was worrying for her.  She usually was so willing to tell me about things that troubled her and now...  Now she was hiding them as if somehow they'd drive me away, as if they could make me care about her less.

"Let me in Snips." I begged quietly.

She didn't reply, which to her credit she was sleeping.

I let out a breath, laying down and pulling her closer, smiling when she snuggled backwards, "It'll be okay Snips.  One way or another." I promised softly.


	12. Boba Fett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter image coming soon.

**_Ahsoka_ **

My thoughts were flying way too fast, it made my head hurt.  Boba Fett would soon make an attempt on Master Mace Windu's life which would not only result in a  _lot_  of innocents dying but also almost kill Anakin.  And if I screwed this up very well could end in Anakin's death.

Great, just great, my life is amazing!

I growled under my breath, I  _really_  needed one of the people Yoda had mentioned to remember the other timeline already, I wasn't sure how long I could do this alone.  I sighed, letting my head rest on the wall rather than banging my head against the said wall like I wanted to.

Everything would be fine.  Just fine.

Before I knew it Anakin and I would be right back together.

Why hadn't I just gone  _with_ Anakin?  Good question, and I tried.  He tried.  Yoda said no, Mace doesn't really like me, and we were both vetoed - much to Anakin's frustration.

I sighed, flopping down on the bed.  I couldn't do much now, right?

Maybe I could get there sooner...  Maybe...  But that would drastically change the timeline...  And who  _knew_  what that would do, right?  I mean, that could result in more deaths - or Boba getting nervous and doing something that would work against my cause.

Though it could also work out...  I might be able to reason with him...  He had been so hesitant last time.  Maybe I could reach him, maybe I could save more people than just Anakin and people who just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

I nodded to myself, I could do this.  And if it went wrong, what's the worst that can happen?  Boba wants me and Windu dead?  Can't be worse than Anakin becoming Vader and trying to kill me.

Smirking to myself, I quickly slipped into more suiting clothes for my mission, and a black cloak (the fact that I can't remember when I got it is concerning and I quickly put it down to one of mine and Anakin's trips into Coruscant's underworld).

Slipping it around my shoulders and pulling up the hood, I grabbed my lightsaber (I really needed to make my second one... again) and dashed off.

I was already in the hangar when Plo Koon stepped out.

"Going somewhere 'Soka?"

My eyes went wide and I flipped down my hood, looking around and relieved when we were alone.

"Just on a little flight." I lied.

"So where are you headed?" He asked, clearly unimpressed at my lie.

I sighed, "I've just got a bad feeling about Master Skywalker's mission, I-I feel like I can help somehow." I said softly, it wasn't a  _complete_  lie.

He nodded, "Then you'd better get going.  I'll buy you some time." He said and I blinked in surprise.

I hugged him quickly, "Thank you Master Plo." I murmured, pulling away and flipping up my hood again, quickly climbing into the ship and flying off.

I let time blur around me as I flew, mostly leaving it to autopilot.  

I eventually arrived, eyes widening as I realized that the ship Anakin had been on was already crashed on the planet.

No matter, it might work out better this way.

I quickly landed, luckily finding Anakin and Windu's fighters.

I jumped out, spreading my senses out through the Force.  I found Boba making his way towards the crash with another, who I assumed from my knowledge of last time was probably Aurra.

I took off running, managing to intercept them without running into the planet's native predators.

Within an instant Aurra had her blaster out, pointing it at me, but Boba looked hesitant.

"Who are you?" The boy still demanded.

I smiled, "It doesn't really matter right now does it?  Who I am, who I was, who I will be." I said softly, "Right now it's you who has to make a choice on who you are."

Aurra looked confused, as did Boba.

"What?" He asked.

"People always have a choice on who they are, and who they will become." I smiled again, "They leave an impact on those they come across, whether they realize it or not.  But each action, each choice we make, it impacts us for the rest of our lives - and others more often than not." I blinked softly, "Your father was a good man in the long run Boba, but he made many bad decisions as well.  Revenge can be amazing, because you achieve something for chasing it.  But it can also lead you down a dark path." I paused, studying him.

Aurra looked frustrated, I acknowledged vaguely, but Boba was listening.

"I know what it's like to want revenge, but we have to know hen to chase it and when to let it go.  I know what happened to you father, how he died at the hands of Mace Windu.  And I don't blame you for wanting revenge on him.  But if you continue down this path, know that it will impact the rest of your life.  Once you go down this path, there is no going back."

Aurra rolled her eyes, but Boba looked torn.

I tried to give him a reassuring smile, "Let me put it another way.  You can choose to kill Mace Windu and get your revenge, or you can forgive him - leave here - and you can figure out who you want to be." I let out a breath, "Your father would want you to chase your dreams."

Boba nodded slowly, "Come on Aurra." He turned and headed back the way they'd come.

"What?!?" Aurra gasped.

He looked back at her, "She's right.  Besides, chances are Windu's dead anyways.  And if he's not," the boy shrugged, "maybe that's not what I'm supposed to be doing."

I smiled as Aurra rolled her eyes, spun around, and bounded away.

Boba watched her go before looking back at me, "Thanks.  I'll keep what you said in mind.  Maybe next time we meet, we'll truly be on the same side."

I smiled and nodded, before bounding off.  I disappeared from sight first before sprinting towards the crash.

I navigated the crash surprisingly fast, making my way towards Anakin.

I rounded the rubble, and skidded down to stand in front of them.  Windu was awake and so was Anakin, the two glaring at each other.

"What mess did you get yourself into this time?" I asked my Master as I smiled.

"Ahsoka?" He seemed confused as he glanced at me.

I grinned, "The one and only."

"How did you get here so fast?" Windu inquired.

I bit my lip, "I may have already been on the way before R2 sent out the distress code.  Like way before."

Anakin sighed and Windu glared at me to the best of his ability.  "Do you ever listen?" The Master inquired.

I thought for a moment, "Sometimes.  Usually I only listen to Anakin."

"And event then she doesn't listen half the time." Anakin commented.

"Well we need to improve that." Windu muttered.

"Would you like to stay under that rubble until the actual rescue team arrives?  Because I'd be  _happy_  to oblige." I huffed.

"No no, we want out." Anakin said quickly and I smiled.

"I'd only leave him under there." I informed Anakin.

"Do your thing Snips." Anakin said with a smile.

"Maybe we should wait until the rescue party gets here." Windu said.

"Just trust her would you?" Anakin snapped.

"Maybe if she weren't so young and inexperienced."

I could hear them going back and forth but tuned them out and focused on lifting the large metal pieces.

My eyes closed and I held out my hands.

The metal gave a groan and I knew they both fell silent, nervous.

Slowly, painfully slowly, it began lifting.  I only lifted it enough so that they could get out from under it, my face contorted with the effort of holding the heavy metal.

"You might want to hurry." I huffed out.

"We're clear." Anakin said, at my side.

Ungracefully, I dropped the metal and lurched backwards as metal began falling from the top of the pile.

"I vote we get out of here!" Anakin exclaimed, jerking me backwards and out of the way of another chunk of falling metal.  It seemed I'd destabilized a lot.

"Agreed." Windu said, the three of us heading out.

We managed to get out and I turned to them, "Well that was good timing." I murmured as I watched a good portion of the bridge finish collapsing.

Anakin nodded breathlessly, glancing at me, "Yeah.  I think I'm actually glad you disobeyed orders."

"Let's get back to the fighters." Windu said, setting off.

Anakin gave me a smile, shrugging slightly, before following with me at his side.  We were walking behind Windu and side by side, but I was still surprised when his arm slipped around my waist.

It seemed everything was going to be okay.  I even noticed the Clone Troopers that had been taken hostage last time making their way towards us.

Yeah, everything was gonna be okay.


	13. Nightmare

I gave Anakin a warm smile as he slid out of the examination room.  We'd arrived back on Coruscant an hour or so ago, and he and Windu had (understandably) been taken straight to the Jedi Healers.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

He gave a warm smiled, resting his hand on my shoulder, "Some bruises, but nothing major.  I'll be fine in a few days." He assured softly.  "Though," He chuckled, "I might not be able to say the same if you hadn't disobeyed orders."

I frowned, shivering slightly.  He still would have been fine, I knew that from last time, but I didn't like thinking about how close I had come to losing him again.

He nudged my arm, smiling, "Lighten up Snips." He paused as we walked through the halls, "How about we go out to dinner?  My treat since you saved Master Windu and I."

I smiled softly, "Sounds great Anakin."

He smiled softly, and for half a second I could have sworn his eyes flickered to my lips.  But his gaze was focusing ahead of us before I could decide, and he was guiding us out into the Coruscant streets.

We were quiet as we settled down at the restaurant, nothing fancy really - just the two of us at a local place.  Dinner was nice, mainly filled with the same content and comfortable silence.

Then we were walking back through the halls of the Jedi Temple.  He escorted me to my quarters, adjacent from his, and he turned to me with a smile.

"Sleep well Snips." He said, a gentle smile on his lips.

"You too Skyguy.  I'll see you at breakfast." I murmured softly, smiling, before slipping through the door.

It didn't take me long to unwind and change into sleeping attire (which was pretty much the same as my normal attire but softer).  I settled down into bed with a soft sigh.  Honestly, it had been a long time since I'd slept in a room apart from Anakin (a while even since I'd slept in my own bed, though that thought had my lekku and montrals darkening).

_I stared ahead at Vader, the sound of his breathing filling the room._

_"It wouldn't be the first time." To my surprise my voice didn't break.  But my heart did as the masked man turned to face me._

_He seemed to stare at me but it was hard to tell through the mask._

_"It was foretold that you would be here.  Our long awaited meeting has come at last." It sent a dagger through my chest to hear him say it so cold and offhanded, his voice altered._

_"Oh, glad I gave you something to look forward to." My voice is as snippy as it used to be, hiding the pain devouring me from the inside out as I take half a step forward._

_"We need not be adversaries, the Emperor will show you mercy."_

_I bit my tongue, maybe.  But I couldn't join the Empire._

_"If you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found." There's a catch.  Of course there's a catch._

_"There are no Jedi." I practically spit.  As far as I know, that's true.  Obi Wan, Windu, Yoda, Luminara, Plo Koon, all of them were killed.  I swallow the pain swelling in my throat._

_"You and your Inquisitors have seen to that." I add sharply, hands clenching tighter on the hilts of my sabers._

_"Perhaps this child will confess what you will not." He turns from me to Ezra and my chest tightened impossibly further._

_"I was beginning to think I knew who you were - behind that mask.  But it's impossible.  My master could_ never _be as vile as you."_ _I speak from the pain in my chest, not what I really believe.  I could never truly give up on Anakin, even if it killed me.  But I wanted him to feel even a small part of the pain I felt now._

_Vader turned back to me, "Anakin Skywalker was weak.  I destroyed him."_

I jolted awake, gasping as tears steamed down my face.

I didn't have time to register my own movements as I flew from my bed and dashed out the door and crossed the hallway, pounding on Anakin's door with trembling hands.

_"I won't leave you!  Not this time."_

_"Then you will die."_

I tried to take a calming breath but it did nothing to calm me or stop my shuddering.

The door slid open, revealing a disgruntled and confused Anakin Skywalker.

I can't even stop myself, throwing my arms around him as I continue gasping for air that won't come as the nightmare and the events that followed plague my mind.

"Hey, hey, breathe.  Breathe, you're okay, you're safe." Anakin sounds somewhat panicked, but his voice is a reassuring comfort as he wraps his arms around me.

I nod, my tears soaking into his night shirt.

His hand rubs circles on my back as I tilt my head and listen to his heartbeat.

"Come inside." He gently pulled me inside his quarters, the door sliding closed behind us.

I pulled away slowly, wiping at my tears, "I'm sorry.  I- I didn't mean to wake you up.  I- I-"

"Shh.  Shh.  It's okay.  Just breathe.  Calm down and then you can tell me what happened." Anakin interrupted softly, sitting down on his bed and gently tugging me down to follow.  I can't do anything but curl into him.

I closed my eyes, drawing in slow breaths.  Slowly my heart rate returned to normal and the tears stopped.

"What happened?" His voice is soft, not demanding.  But I know he's desperate just below the surface, needing to know why I had been so upset.

I let out a shuddering breath, eyes blinking open, "A nightmare.  A really bad nightmare." I answered softly.

Anakin nodded his silent understanding.  "It'll be alright." He kissed the top of my head softly and my eyes closed as I practically melted into his touch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered gently.

I shook my head, "No."

He nodded, not looking happy but not pushing it.  "You can stay here."

I can't help but notice how he doesn't add 'tonight' to the end of it, and I smiled as he rearranged us on the bed so that we were laying down.

"Can I stay here tomorrow night too?"

"You can stay here as long as you want." He murmured softly in reply, breath tickling my back lekku and sending a shiver down my spine.

I smile, half-asleep already, "Thank you." I yawn slightly, "Good night Skyguy.  I love you."


End file.
